I Want To Explore The World, And Love
by LydoChowee
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome is a 17 year old girl in feudal japan living with Kaede until she decides to explore the world roamed with demons she didnt expect to fall in love with the lord of the western lands
1. Episode 1 A New Journey

This story takes place in Feudal Japan, which means Kagome is from that time along with everyone else.  
  
Kagome: 17 years old.  
  
Rin: 10 years old.  
  
Kaede: 58 years old.  
  
Jaken: 50 years old  
  
Sesshoumaru: 21 years old.  
  
-SUMMARY-  
  
Kagome is a seventeen year old girl living with Kaede ever since Kaede  
found her in the forest wounded and Kagome can't remember her past, the only thing she remembered was her name. Kagome leaves the village as she says her farewells and is on her own in the world roamed with demons. She meets a handsome demon by the name of Sesshoumaru and can't figure out the  
feelings she is having.  
  
Episode 1 - New Journey  
  
A girl with long silky waist length raven hair sat near a stream as she washed a couple of herbs. She was wearing a beautiful red kimono that trailed behind her. Her eyes were honey sweet brown, enough to melt a heart.  
  
The girl stood up and walked away from the stream with her herbs and walked to a nearby village as her elegant kimono touched the ground and slid as it followed her every move.  
  
The girl walked into a hut with a lady, around her fifty's, sat with a girl about the age of ten.  
  
"Kagome, you have returned with the herbs, have ye not?" The old lady asked.  
  
The girl known as Kagome bowed, "Yes lady Kaede, I have brought the herbs."  
  
"Thank you." Kaede thanked as she took the herbs and began making medicine.  
  
"Kagome?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked as she sat down.  
  
"That's a very pretty name." The girl said smiling.  
  
Kagome smiled back, "Why thank you, what is your name little one?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My name's Rin." The girl said smiling again showing her missing tooth as Kagome smiled at the girl's innocents.  
  
Kagome noticed a huge wound on the girl's leg as Kagome inspected it.  
  
"It hurts." Rin said as she winced.  
  
"How did you get this wound Rin?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A demon bit me." Rin said simply.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Child, this shall help keep your wound heal." Kaede said as she started putting the herbs on Rin's wounded leg.  
  
Rin winced a bit as Kaede put the medicine on but smiled at Kaede's kindness of helping her.  
  
"All done child." Kaede said as she sat up.  
  
"Thank you Lady Kaede." Rin said as she stood up and bowed.  
  
"Ye should be heading home child, it's getting dark." Kaede said cleaning up the hut.  
  
Rin looked down, "I don't have a family."  
  
Kaede looked at Rin sadly.  
  
Kagome looked at Rin and took her hand, "You may stay the night with me Rin." Kagome said smiling kindly at the girl.  
  
Rin smiled as she hugged Kagome, "Thank you Kagome."  
  
Kaede smiled, she didn't have a problem having the girl stay as long as she keep herself behaved.  
  
"Rin, how about we give you a bath and new clothes hmm?" Kagome asked as she stood up as her kimono moved gracefully behind her.  
  
Rin nodded and took Kagome's hand.  
  
"We'll go get you something to wear from the village." Kagome said as she walked out of the hut with Rin.  
  
Kaede went back to her cleaning smiling.  
  
Kagome and Rin walked down the street holding hands until Kagome stopped in front of a hut that had beautiful children kimonos hanging around.  
  
"Rin, which kimono would you like?" Kagome asked.  
  
Rin looked at Kagome unsurely.  
  
"Rin, it's alright, choose which ever you like." Kagome said as she moved Rin to a couple of the kimonos.  
  
Rin looked at them and pointed at one.  
  
"What a great choice." Kagome said as she picked up the kimono and paid for it as she also bought night gowns for Rin.  
  
The kimono Rin chose was red just like Kagome's, but not the same fabric, it had beautiful flowers on the sleeves and at the bottom. The nightgowns were white and also blue one.  
  
*****  
  
Two hours later Kagome and Rin finished taking a bath and went inside as Kaede finished cooking dinner.  
  
"Lady Kaede, wow, it smells great, as usual." Kagome said smiling as Rin giggled.  
  
Kaede smiled and handed the two their bowls and they ate in silence.  
  
It had been a year since Kaede found Kagome lying in the forest wounded and brought her back to her hut, but when Kagome awoke she didn't remember anything that happened to her.  
  
They finished eating as they went to their rooms.  
  
"Rin, wait just a minute while I get a futon for you." Kagome said as she started looking around for an extra futon. "Found it." Kagome said as she laid it down next to her futon.  
  
Kagome and Rin changed into their nightgowns and laid on the futon with blankets pulled up to their chins.  
  
"Kagome?" Rin asked quietly.  
  
"Yes Rin?" Kagome asked looking at the girl.  
  
"Thank you, for everything." Rin said as she fell asleep.  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed Rin's head and she fell asleep also.  
  
****  
  
Months went by as Rin lived with Kaede and Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat in a midnight blue kimono as she talked with Kaede as Rin listened.  
  
"Kaede, I have chosen to leave the village." Kagome said as she waited for Kaede to disapprove.  
  
"Kagome, why do ye want to leave the village?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I want to explore the world Kaede." Kagome answered.  
  
Kaede shook her head, "Kagome, the world is filled with demons, ye won't be able to live a day without getting killed."  
  
"Kaede, I am a master archer, I know I will live, Kaede please." Kagome pleaded.  
  
Kaede looked at Kagome, "Ye promise to come back and visit?"  
  
Kagome jumped up and hugged Kaede, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Kaede." Kagome cried in joy.  
  
Rin's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Kagome looked at Rin, "Rin, what's wrong?"  
  
"Kagome, you're leaving? WHY?!" Rin cried.  
  
"Rin, I want to explore the world." Kagome explained.  
  
"But, but, you'll get killed by those mean demons who hurt me." Rin cried as she clung to Kagome's kimono.  
  
"Rin, they won't hurt me, and if they try to, I'll make sure they die." Kagome whispered as she hugged Rin.  
  
"Promise you won't get hurt Kagome?" Rin asked rubbing away the tears.  
  
Kagome smiled, "I promise."  
  
Rin hugged her, "Come back and visit us."  
  
"I will." Kagome whispered as she pulled away and began packing.  
  
*****  
  
Hours passed as Kagome finished packing the things she needed as she put the things on the horse and got on it.  
  
"Kagome, how will you live without money?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Kaede, I'm a priestess, summoner, and a sorceress. I will find a way by helping the villages I pass by." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Kaede nodded and Kagome waved as the horse galloped away.  
  
"BYE KAGOME! COME BACK AND VISIT!" Rin yelled as Kagome disappeared into the forest.  
  
'Kagome, be careful.' Kaede thought as Rin and she went back inside to eat lunch.  
  
****  
  
Kagome rode her horse four miles and stopped near a stream for the horse to rest.  
  
Kagome took out an apple and fed it to the horse as it ate.  
  
Kagome heard rustling in the trees as she grabbed her bow and arrows in a split second.  
  
Kagome positioned herself as she waited for something to appear.  
  
The rustling continued until she decided to speak up, "Show yourself." Kagome commanded.  
  
There was a snort and a little creature came out. Kagome sensed it was a demon and saw it walk up to her and pointed at the Kagome and Kagome arched and eyebrow.  
  
Kagome picked it up and it bit Kagome. Kagome threw it into the stream as she got onto her horse and rode off again.  
  
"Stupid demon." Kagome mumbled as she rode miles more until the sun began to set, 'Better find a village to stay the night.' Kagome thought as she rode down the hill and saw a small village as entered it.  
  
Kagome rode through the village as many people stared at her beauty.  
  
Kagome stopped in front of a shrine and got off her horse as children stared at Kagome and ran up to her as the parents tried to stop them.  
  
"Hi, welcome to Sakura Village." A little boy welcomed.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Well thank you."  
  
The parents calmed down assuming Kagome was a kind person, which she is, and walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Miss, is there a reason you're here in Sakura Village?" A lady asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I need shelter for the night."  
  
A man came out of the shrine and walked up to Kagome, "So you say you need shelter?" The man asked.  
  
Kagome bowed, "Yes sir is there any shelter here in the village I may stay at?"  
  
The man nodded, "You may stay the night here." He said as he lead Kagome to the shrine as Kagome took her horse and they stopped in front and Kagome tied her horse and walked into the shrine. "Sit down please." The man said as he took out some tea. "Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"My name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied taking the tea the man offered.  
  
"K-Kagome H-Higurashi?" The man asked amazed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are the famous priestess many who travel have told us about." The man said smiling.  
  
Kagome smiled and blushed, "I wouldn't exactly call myself famous."  
  
The man laughed and stopped, "Sorry for my rudeness, my name is Hojo Shinseki." Hojo said smiling.  
  
Kagome smiled back as she stood up.  
  
"You may stay in this room." Hojo said as he gestured to a small room, "Sorry it's a bit small."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Thank you, and it'll do just fine."  
  
Kagome went to get her belongings and went to take a bath and went to bed that night.  
  
***  
  
The next day Kagome woke up and bathed and began packing as she changed into a green kimono.  
  
"Thank you for everything Mr. Shinseki." Kagome said as she bowed.  
  
"No need." Hojo smiled as Kagome got on her horse, "Now take care."  
  
Kagome nodded and she rode off into the forest and began her journey once again.  
  
**  
  
Kagome rode what seemed like hours until she decided to stop.  
  
Kagome rested and ate some fruits as she fed the horse.  
  
Kagome took off again to the west as a demon appeared before her.  
  
The demon was a cat demon with long claws, sharp fangs and didn't look to happy.  
  
Kagome stared at it.  
  
It stared back as it walked up to Kagome.  
  
"A human like you should not be roaming around unprotected." It snarled as it bared it's fangs and it's claws ready to attack.  
  
Kagome stared at the demon as frowned.  
  
"Die." The demon said as it attacked Kagome, but she was gone. "What the."  
  
"Over here." Kagome said. She was behind him with a bow and arrow pointed at him, "It's not nice to pick on girls." Kagome said as she released her arrow and killed the demon.  
  
Kagome sighed as she went on.  
  
Kagome rode on as demons attacked her, but they weren't as strong as she thought they were, or either it was her powers, who knows.  
  
Kagome rode on and camped for the night near a river since she couldn't find a village nearby.  
  
***  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A little green toad demon cried as he stood in front of a demon with long silver hair.  
  
"What is it Jaken." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Well, there have been rumors there is a human in the western lands killing demons that attack her." Jaken said  
  
"A human female?" Sesshoumaru asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Yes milord." Jaken said.  
  
"And why would there be a human in the western lands?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I don't know milord." Jaken said backing away as Sesshoumaru kicked him and he walked on.  
  
"Get rid of the human." Sesshoumaru commanded as he went into a room.  
  
****  
  
Kagome suddenly woke up and sneezed, "Wow, what was that about." Kagome whispered as she lay down and went to sleep.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Hehe, finished the first episode so far, please review. Any questions? If you do just review and I'll answer them, as much as I can. Thanks, REVIEW 


	2. Episode 2 An Angel Named Kagome

A/N Thanks for the reviews, even though there wasn't much, and hope those who reviewed like this chapter.  
  
Episode 2 - An Angel Named Kagome  
  
Kagome woke up the next day as she began her journey again. 'I'm not sure where I'm going.' Kagome thought to herself as she sweat dropped and saw a man walking.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Kagome said as she rode closer and noticed him bleeding. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she got off her horse to aid the man.  
  
"An angel has come to take me to heaven." The man said as he smiled.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome was confused and she was twitching and she laid the man down. "Sir, how did you get hurt?"  
  
"A demon attacked me." He said as he coughed.  
  
Kagome inspected his wounds, 'He's not going to make it through.' Kagome thought as she noticed the man's life was dieing.  
  
Kagome used her powers to dig a hole and the man soon died.  
  
Kagome buried the man and said her prayers and went on.  
  
"HUMAN YOU SHALL DIE!" Came a voice as Kagome turned and saw a green toad on the ground with about ten other demons.  
  
Kagome was confused, 'are all demons after me?' Kagome thought. "What do you want toad?" Kagome asked.  
  
"TOAD?!" The demon yelled as he stomped up to Kagome, "You, weak human, why are you here in the western lands?" It asked.  
  
Kagome got off and bent down looking at the toad. "And why should I tell you?"  
  
"ARGG!" The toad growled. "KILL THIS DEMON AND DO AS YOU PLEASE." The toad yelled as it walked away.  
  
"Yes Jaken." The demons said as it lunged at Kagome.  
  
Kagome panicked and teleported behind the demons with her horse.  
  
Kagome concentrated on her powers and summoned a snow orb and she threw it at the demons and summoned a fire orb and killed off the rest of the demons.  
  
"In-Incredible." Jaken whispered as he ran away.  
  
Kagome got on her horse and rode off the direction Jaken went, 'I'm going to give that toad a word or two.' Kagome thought as she rode on, 'Attack me for no reason? HAH'  
  
********  
  
"LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Jaken yelled as he entered Sesshoumaru's studies.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken.  
  
"The human killed off ten of our demons with incredible powers Milord." Jaken said as he held his staff.  
  
"A human? Having incredible powers?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Y-Yes Milord. She killed them with amazing orbs of fire and ice." Jaken said as he pictured Kagome killing the demons like they were nothing.  
  
"Bring the human to me." Sesshoumaru ordered as Jaken nodded and ran off.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome rode her horse as she suddenly sneezed, 'Where did that come from?' Kagome thought as she got off her horse and felt a sudden gust of wind and the short toad from earlier was riding a creature with horrible greenish bluish skin and many heads.  
  
"YOU, HUMAN!" The toad yelled.  
  
Kagome looked around, "Me?" Kagome asked as the toad sweat dropped.  
  
"YES YOU!" The toad yelled.  
  
"WHAT NOW?! You try to kill me by attacking me and now you come back with that thing?" Kagome asked as she noticed and sensed more demons coming. "And you brought company." Kagome said as she stretched. Most humans couldn't stretch in elegant kimonos but Kagome stretched like it weighed like nothing.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru stood next to a tree as he watched Jaken yell at the girl he said was so powerful.  
  
'She's beautiful.' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched her stretch and wait for the demons to arrive.  
  
******  
  
Around fifty demons showed up as it stood behind the toad creature.  
  
Kagome stared and tried to sense if the demons were strong or not, she only sensed one but wasn't in front of her eyes. Kagome glanced behind her and noticed something silver and ignored it and stared at the toad.  
  
"MAKE SURE YOU GET HER, ALIVE!" The toad yelled as the demons lunged at Kagome at full speed.  
  
Kagome jumped as she landed on top of her horse like a fallen angel and she giggled.  
  
The demons glared and lunged at her as she disappeared before their eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised.  
  
Kagome appeared on the other side of the clearing as the demons growled and Kagome pulled out three arrows and placed it on her bow and suddenly the arrows glowed, "ARROWS OF GUIDENCE!" Kagome yelled as the arrows flew and hit three demons straight in the heart as the demons screamed in agony of the pain and suddenly transformed into three beautiful female demons and started attacking the other demons.  
  
"WHAT!?" The toad yelled.  
  
The female demons attacked the enemy as Kagome took out five arrows as she noticed her minions were dieing and shot the arrows and yelled once again, "ARROWS OF GUIDENCE!"  
  
More demons screamed and fell to the floor and transformed into Kagome's creation.  
  
"What is going on, what is she?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he stared in amazement as Kagome killed Jaken's minions and turned them into hers.  
  
Kagome took her horse and rode off, 'They should be able to kill them off.' Kagome thought as she left.  
  
Kagome minions attacked all Jaken's as Jaken cried, "HOW?!"  
  
The female demons collapsed to the floor and melted away like acid hitting them.  
  
Sesshoumaru went after Kagome, 'She's a very unusual human. A priestess, summoner, and sorceress. I smell it all over her,' Sesshoumaru thought as he went on, 'I shall see what she truly is.'  
  
******  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat into the hot spring as her horse munched on the grass and an apple.  
  
"This is what I need." Kagome sighed as she laid into the water and let out another sigh.  
  
"I wonder how Rin and Kaede are doing." Kagome thought as she sat up and walked out of the spring, 'Something's wrong.' Kagome thought, 'It's so quiet.'  
  
Kagome got dressed in a silver kimono with violet sakura petals.  
  
Kagome brushed through her hair and tied it into a low pony tail and twisted it around and tied it again as strands of hair stuck out and swirled in circles making it bounce as she walked in her elegant, long, silky kimono.  
  
Kagome noticed the horse looking around in fear and she touched it, "Shhhh, don't worry." Kagome whispered as she got onto it and rode off as fast as she can, 'An evil aura.' Kagome thought as she rode as far as she can as she saw a village come in view, 'The aura, it's gone.' Kagome thought as she rode to the village and suddenly a strong force hit her.  
  
"An evil demon." Kagome whispered, "Inhabits this village."  
  
Kagome rode into the village and saw children dancing, running, giggling, and playing as she smiled and rode on.  
  
Kagome glanced from corner to corner as she sensed being watched.  
  
Suddenly Kagome heard a piercing scream and Kagome rode as fast as she could to the direction it came from.  
  
Many villagers surrounded in a crowed as Kagome got off her horse and tied it and pushed her way through the crowed and saw a little girl laying on the ground motionless as her breathing was low and shallow and she whimpered in pain as who seemed to be her parents cried and carried her and turned her over.  
  
"Someone please help my child!" The lady yelled. Must've been her mother.  
  
"Mrs. Haru, there is no priestess nearby or a healer, we are sorry for your lost." A man said as the lady cried.  
  
"PLEASE!" The mother cried as Kagome felt her heart ache at the women's pleas.  
  
Kagome finally pushed through and walked up to the lady as people gasped at her beauty as if she was an angel from the sky ready to take the child to heaven.  
  
"Let me help." Kagome whispered softly as she looked at the child.  
  
"Can you help her please?" The mother pleaded.  
  
Kagome made a small smiled and nodded.  
  
The lady carried her child to her hut as Kagome entered as the villagers stood outside whispering about Kagome and the child.  
  
Kagome inspected the child and noticed something wrong.  
  
"Ms. Please leave the room." Kagome whispered hoarsely.  
  
"But, she's my child, please, let me stay." The mother pleaded.  
  
"NO. Something's wrong. There's an evil aura on your child. A demon as taken over her. Please leave. I' a priestess, let me take care of her. Leave at once and no matter what, do not enter, no matter how deathful the noises seem." Kagome said as tears rolled down the women's eyes and she left.  
  
Kagome stared at the child and frowned and stood up.  
  
Kagome mumbled, "What is going on?"  
  
Suddenly there was a giggle coming from the girl as she stood up and a ball appeared in her hand. "Will you play with me?" She asked as she tossed the ball at Kagome as she teleported and there was a hole in the wall and Kagome gasped.  
  
"Play with me." The girl demanded as she bounced the ball again.  
  
Kagome stretched her arms apart as a stick came out of her palm and turned into a staff and Kagome gripped onto it and pointed at the girl.  
  
"Play with me." It demanded again as its evil chilling giggled echoed the hut.  
  
"Leave this girl and the village at once if you don't want to be killed." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I'm already dead, you can't kill what has been killed." The girl giggled as she bounced the ball.  
  
'Dead? A spirit.' Kagome thought as she smirked. "Ok, let's play a game." Kagome said as she put the staff down.  
  
The girl smiled. Unknowing what was happening, once Kagome's staff touched the floor, a spring of energy surrounded the hut as the Kagome smiled.  
  
Suddenly there were blobs of black stretching from the wall and came out as it formed into something unknown as it took shape and it whispered, "Time to go to where you belong." It whispered as it held out a scythe.  
  
The girl's eyes widened in horror. "NO!" She yelled as the girl's body became limp and the sprit escaped and the black shadow swung its scythe and cut through the spirit and the shadow disappeared as Kagome touched the girl that was lying on the ground and carried her outside as her staff disappeared. Kagome walked out the hut as the villagers stared as they all waited for a word to be spoken.  
  
"Is she alright?" The lady asked as she took her child.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, "She'll be fine." Kagome whispered as she walked away from the crowed.  
  
"MISS!" The mother yelled.  
  
Kagome stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"Let me repay you. Is there anything you want? Need? Please. Have some tea." The mother yelled as she walked up to Kagome.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"At least tell me your name."  
  
"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome whispered as Kagome started fading before their eyes as she wasn't there anymore.  
  
"An angel named Kagome." The mother whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome sighed as she and her horse laid down for some sleep.  
  
"Wasn't that a nice way to make them think am an angel?"  
  
The horse made a noise.  
  
"Heh, I don't know why, but the way the mother was screaming, it reminded me of something, but I don't know what." Kagome whispered as she stared at the sky.  
  
The horse made another noise.  
  
"She thought I was an angel." Kagome whispered as she sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Angels are like crystals. They can't be made but only found. Just like a crystal. Each one is unique in its own way." Kagome whispered as she drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Episode 3 Thank You For Saving Me

Episode 3 - Thank You For Saving Me  
  
Kagome was awake as she rode on the road with her horse when something silver caught her eye. Kagome sensed the exact energy near the battlefield from the day before. Kagome looked down at her clothes to see if she might be able to run after what it was. Kagome wore a silky midnight blue long kimono with violet petals. Kagome took a hair stick and twisted her hair with it until it turned into a bun. Kagome tied her horse around a tree and put a spell so nothing could hurt the horse or take anything.  
  
Kagome walked into the woods and looked around. 'I thought I saw something silver. And that energy.' Kagome thought as she saw another flash of silver and Kagome looked around and got tired as she called out, "Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"You smell like a priestess, summoner, and a sorceress." Someone called as Kagome turned around as she saw a handsome, tall, silver haired, golden eyed, dog demon looking down at her emotionlessly.  
  
"And who are you to smelling me?" Kagome asked, 'HE SMELLED ME?!' Kagome's mind screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked as she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Human, you were able to destroy Jaken's men with just your arrows, turning them into your minions."  
  
"My name isn't HUMAN! Its Kagome, Ka-Go-Me, use it." Kagome said as she glared daggers at him like he was a target. "Plus, what is it to you what I killed." Kagome asked.  
  
"They happen to be my men."  
  
"So you're the one who sent them?" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
"What is it to you, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said saying 'Kagome' slowly as if it was a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"I don't have time to talk to a demon. If you don't mind, I'll be going now." Kagome said as she turned around and walked away.  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared in front of Kagome before she could leave.  
  
"What?!" Kagome yelped as she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder.  
  
"You're not leaving human." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome's bangs covered her eyes as light glowed around her as her hair floated around her and Sesshoumaru felt his hands burn and let go of her.  
  
"Me? Not leaving? Ha, I don't think so, I'm leaving and you can't stop me demon." Kagome said as and arrow formed in her palms and arrows and Kagome pointed it at Sesshoumaru. "What is it you want with me?"  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. You're a strong human, but disrespectful, you shall die." Sesshoumaru said as he lunged at Kagome and Kagome dodged and landed near a tree and shot her arrow as it hit Sesshoumaru straight in the chest. 'She got me?' Sesshoumaru thought in shock. 'No one, I mean no one has ever, ever touched me.' Sesshoumaru thought as he touched the arrow and tried pulling it out but it wouldn't budge as he felt his eyes grow heavy. "What have you done human?"  
  
"Oh simple, I put a spell on you. You won't be able to be free unless I pull it out. And with that, you'll fall into eternal sleep." Kagome replied as she walked up to a pinned Sesshoumaru. "You never told me your name."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared. "Take this arrow out now wench!"  
  
"No." Kagome replied as Sesshoumaru's eyes began to get heavy.  
  
"I am the Lord of the Western Lands, free me at once."  
  
"OoOoOoh, I'm so scared. Lord of the western lands. You don't seem as strong as a lord would be."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Tell me your name."  
  
"."  
  
"Fine, Bye."  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"So your name's Sesshoumaru, what a pretty name." Kagome said as she looked at him as she noticed his eyes were closed. "Oh well, might as well free the poor prince." Kagome whispered as she pulled the arrow and it disappeared and she laid him down on the ground and walked back to her horse and looked back once again. 'He was pretty handsome.' Kagome thought with a giggle as she rode off.  
  
*********  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as he looked around quickly at the forest around him. 'She, she shot me.' Sesshoumaru thought as he touched his chest and felt a hole in his fabric kimono. Sesshoumaru smirked. "She'll make a great mate." Sesshoumaru thought as he stood up and walked back to his castle.  
  
*********  
  
Kagome sighed as she rode on. 'Maybe I should visit Kaede and Rin.' Kagome thought as she turned around and rode as fast as she could and stopped and let out a laugh, "Why run when I can teleport." As she said that, she disappeared and was a mile away from the village as she saw smoke rising from the village.  
  
"What?" Kagome whispered, "Oh no." She whispered as she rode off to the village as fast as she could and saw people running around yelling and screaming as a demon was attacking the village.  
  
Kagome got off her horse and ran to the demon and pulled out her arrows and bow and shot at the demon as he hand shook with rage and fear.  
  
Kagome released four arrows until the demon dropped dead.  
  
"RIN! KAEDE!" Kagome yelled as she ran to a hut and found it on fire with Kaede outside.  
  
"RIN'S STILL IN THERE!" Kaede cried as she stared in horror.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she ran into the hut, "RIN!"  
  
"KAGOME! DON'T!" Kaede yelled.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking when he decided to find Kagome.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome ran into the blazing hot fired hut as she looked around in panic. "RIN!" Kagome yelled again as she ran into a room. "RIN!"  
  
There was whimpering and Kagome looked around, "KAGOME!" The voice cried as Kagome ran to the voice and found Rin huddled up and her kimono had caught on fire.  
  
"Rin, hold still, you're on fire." Kagome cried as she swatted Rin's kimono and the fire stopped and suddenly the door collapsed and Kagome yelped, 'OH NO!'  
  
Rin had fallen unconscious and Kagome panicked as she grabbed a blanket and covered Rin. 'Rin, hold on.' Kagome's mind screamed as she looked around as she coughed. She couldn't teleport because she was too weak and tired. Kagome coughed violently. 'We're going to die.' Kagome thought as tears ran down her cheeks and fell to the floor as she laid Rin down and Kagome felt her knees give in as she fell on top of Rin. "Sorry Rin, I couldn't save you." Kagome coughed as she felt strong arms holding onto her as the voice called, "KAGOME" and she fell unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome laid still in darkness as she heard someone talking.  
  
"She'll be alright. Thank you for saving her Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
'SESSHOUMARU!?' Kagome's mind screamed, 'I know im not in heaven.' Kagome thought as her eyes snapped open and saw Sesshoumaru and Kaede drinking tea as Sesshoumaru seemed unhappy.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU?!" Kagome yelled as Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Kaede looked at Kagome.  
  
"I see you have awaken Kagome." Sesshoumaru said coolly.  
  
"KAGOME! YOURE ALLRIGHT!" Rin yelled as she hugged Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded and touched Rin with glowing hands as she healed Rin's cuts and scrapes and burnt.  
  
Kagome looked down at herself as she noticed she wasn't wearing anything but a blanket and yelped, "WHERE'S MY CLOTHES?"  
  
Kaede smiled and Rin giggled as Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out the room.  
  
"WAIT" Kagome yelled as she stood up grabbing the blanket and ran to Sesshoumaru. "Where are you going?"  
  
"You need to change." Sesshoumaru said as there was a tint of pink on his cheeks.  
  
Kagome blushed furiously and Kagome ran to change. But stopped. "Where are we?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We're in Mizho's hut, she died." Rin whispered.  
  
Kagome nodded and ran into a room and changed into a kimono that was roughed up and ripped.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Human, you are coming with me." Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"What? I don't think so." Kagome said as she pulled away.  
  
"You are." Sesshoumaru said simply.  
  
Kaede shook her head and Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and kicked him in the shins as he looked down.  
  
"LEAVE KAGOME-CHAN ALONE!" Rin yelled as she kicked and pulled on his kimono.  
  
Sesshoumaru kicked Rin off as Kagome slapped his hands away and helped Rin up.  
  
"I shall come back for you Kagome."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You're a strong human. I'll see you when I come back."  
  
Sesshoumaru disappeared and Kagome stood up and walked out. "I'll be leaving."  
  
***************  
  
Kagome rode on the road with the ragged kimono she wore. She hated it. It was baggy, because Mizaho was a bit fat and it was ripped.  
  
Kagome rode until she saw Sesshoumaru standing ahead and she glared at him. 'He saved me, might as well thank him.' Kagome thought as she rode up to him.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are coming with me to my castle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need a summoner to perform a spirit cleansing."  
  
"Why, and on who?"  
  
"On my mother." Sesshoumaru stated harshly.  
  
Kagome felt sorry as she saw pain in Sesshoumaru's eyes and she nodded. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving my life."  
  
"It was nothing human."  
  
Sesshoumaru carried Kagome all the way to his castle as he called for a women named Yura.  
  
"Bring her to a room and give her kimonos that fit her and make her a bath."  
  
"Yes Milord."  
  
Kagome followed Yura as Sesshoumaru watched, 'She's beautiful.'  
  
"LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Yelled Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't turn to look.  
  
"The human, what is she doing here? Aren't you going to kill her?"  
  
"No, she will create a spirit cleansing for mother."  
  
Jaken understood and left. 


	4. Episode 4 – Soul Spirit Cleansing

Thanks for the reviews everyone. =D I know Sesshoumaru is kinda OOC but, I  
like him this way =D  
  
Episode 4 - Soul/Spirit Cleansing  
  
Kagome finished taking a bath and she wore on a kimono that a woman brought in. It was silky and elegant. Kagome stared at it. 'This isn't going to fit me.' Kagome thought as she looked at it. 'I think it's too small.'  
  
Kagome then took the kimono and wore it on and walked out the room hoping she looked beautiful. 'It actually fits; hope I didn't put it on wrong.'  
  
Kagome walked down the halls as she started murmuring under her breathe, "Great, I'm lost."  
  
Kagome felt a presence and walked down the hall and saw the girl that brought her the kimono talking to someone else.  
  
"Yura, are you sure?" A girl in a long sleeved kimono asked.  
  
"Yes Konoko, I'm sure. She was beautiful and Sesshoumaru brought her back. And she has such pretty hair!" Yura giggled as she started touching her hair.  
  
"I want to see her." Konoko said cheerfully.  
  
"I don't think Sesshoumaru will let her. What if she's his mate?" Yura asked suddenly.  
  
"No, I doubt it, Sesshoumaru wouldn't get a mate. You said he said that she was going to be a soul cleanser for his mother's spirit."  
  
"I know." Yura said as Kagome walked up and whispered.  
  
"Excuse me." Kagome whispered as the two girls turned around and gasped at Kagome.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Her kimono was light blue with beautiful midnight blue petals and a beautiful obi and her hair was let down flowing behind her as her tips waved at the way end.  
  
"L-Lady Kagome." Yura said as she bowed, so did Konoko.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Um. Can you help me find Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
The two girls nodded as they walked down the hall leading Kagome to Sesshoumaru's office.  
  
Kagome knocked on the huge wooden door.  
  
Kagome saw the door open as a toad yelled, "LORD SESSHOUMARU IS BUSY RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Kagome jumped back as the creature yelled at her and Kagome took his staff and whacked him as he went flying, "Stupid toad." Kagome yelled at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared in front of Kagome as Kagome blinked and threw the staff at Jaken and Jaken fell unconscious.  
  
"You were looking for me?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome blushed under his gaze, "You wanted me to do a soul cleansing?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded as he let her enter the room.  
  
Kagome gapped, the place was huge and beautiful.  
  
"I want you to perform it tonight." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down on a chair.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Where would you like me to have it done?"  
  
"At a lake in the garden." Sesshoumaru said simply.  
  
Kagome wanted to know why but kept the subject to herself.  
  
Kagome stood up and bowed, "I will prepare it." Kagome said as she walked to the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up, "I'll show you the way."  
  
Kagome blushed, she remembered she didn't know her way through anything.  
  
They walked until they came to a huge door and Sesshoumaru opened it as there was a beautiful flower garden and a lake right in the middle.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes as she saw butterflies fluttering around one another like they were playing tag and Kagome walked to the lake and looked down. It was crystal clear as there were flowers under water.  
  
Sesshoumaru left, "I will be back at midnight."  
  
Kagome nodded. She didn't exactly need to prepare, she simply would pull out her staff and she was ready. But she needed her appropriate clothing.  
  
Kagome backed up from the lake and closed her eyes as she started glowing and her kimono slowly disappeared and a new layer of clothes wrapped around her perfect figure as a beautiful midnight blue kimono appeared as her obi was light blue and her hair was neatly up in a beautiful bun.  
  
Midnight came shortly as Sesshoumaru appeared along with the servants.  
  
'Kagome.' Sesshoumaru thought as he walked up to her and held out a beautiful pot.  
  
Kagome took it and nodded and Sesshoumaru backed away.  
  
Kagome put the pot down as she stretched her hands apart and suddenly the water from the lake flew to her hand and appeared a crystal clear blue staff.  
  
Every oohed and awed.  
  
Kagome slowly walked onto the water surface and everyone thought she was going to fall in but Kagome walked on top of it. Everyone remained silent as Sesshoumaru watched with awe.  
  
Kagome walked until she got to the middle of the lake and gently put the pot down and it slowly sunk into the water. Kagome stepped to the middle and she whispered a chant and then she swung her staff and spun around as her staff touched the water surface causing the water to spin and the lake formed into a twister under Kagome as it brought her up into her air as a light blue orb flew out of the water and into the sky as wings formed onto it and it flew to Sesshoumaru and touched him and flew away.  
  
"Mother." Sesshoumaru whispered as the orb with wings flew into the heavens.  
  
The water became calm as there were flying beautiful orbs of light that disappeared when Kagome came back to the ground surface.  
  
Kagome bowed to Sesshoumaru as her staff disappeared earlier when she got out of the water.  
  
"Thank you Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered softly.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded as she bowed again as the servants left to do their cleaning and cooking.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome as Kagome stared at the ground.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, is there anything else I may do for you?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru touched her shoulders causing her to jump a bit.  
  
Kagome looked up as she met the gaze of Sesshoumaru with eyes she couldn't find any emotions.  
  
"I want you to stay at me castle." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Kagome was shocked. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked confusingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her as he looked up at the sky.  
  
Kagome backed away as she walked past him.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
"You are a beautiful and talented girl." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Kagome smiled a bit.  
  
"I want you to stay with me in this castle. With me." He whispered.  
  
Kagome froze. 'What?' Kagome thought as she looked at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru what do you mean?"  
  
"Don't call me Lord Kagome; you are the only one who may call me Sesshoumaru on your free will. I respect you. You're like my mother." Sesshoumaru whispered. "I've been searching for someone to do this ceremony and I found you. I'm thankful."  
  
[Sesshoumaru a bit out of character? Oh well, that's why is called FANfiction]  
  
Kagome smiled, "Sesshoumaru, I wish to leave."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her.  
  
Kagome couldn't look at him in the eyes, 'WHAT? Why can't I look at him in the eyes? What is this feeling? My heart is racing under his gaze.' Kagome thought as she blushed.  
  
Kagome walked off as Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her, "Kagome, stay."  
  
Kagome nodded. 'WHAT AM I DOING?! IM NOT STAYING. But something inside wants me to.'  
  
Sesshoumaru led Kagome to a room not far from his as he left for Kagome to get cleaned up and have dinner.  
  
Kagome got dressed in beautiful kimonos she saw inside a dress closet.  
  
Kagome walked out as she looked down the hall remembering where Sesshoumaru said dinner was held at.  
  
"Lady Kagome, would you like me to show you where the dining room is?"  
  
"No thank you." Kagome said as a girl bowed and walked away.  
  
Kagome walked until she heard someone talking, 'Sesshoumaru!' her mind screamed happily.  
  
Kagome walked into the room as she saw Sesshoumaru talking to Jaken as Jaken ran out the room right away.  
  
Kagome sat down and looked at Sesshoumaru as a women brought in some dishes and left.  
  
Kagome looked down at the food she was given. She didn't know what it was. It looked so, expensive.  
  
Sesshoumaru ate as Kagome did also.  
  
'She has manners.' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Kagome use the utensils with care.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome shared bits of conversations like about where they come from and things they liked. Sesshoumaru didn't like the subjects Kagome brought up with but answered anyways.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what was you mother like?" Kagome asked cautiously.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped eating and looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed and shook her head, "Never mind, I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled a small smile, a really small one.  
  
"She was the queen on the western lands, the most beautiful and loved women around." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Kagome look up, "She was kind, beautiful, sweet, and was always what you call perfect." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Kagome looked at him. 'He said I was like his mother earlier.'  
  
"She died when a demon named Naraku attacked, wanting the western lands." Sesshoumaru whispered angrily.  
  
Kagome looked at him as she was quiet.  
  
"He killed my mother and I attacked him as he left saying I wouldn't be able to live happy. Ever." Sesshoumaru said simply like it was nothing.  
  
"Are you happy?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I don't have time for happiness." Sesshoumaru spat out.  
  
Kagome sighed as she stood up. "I'll be going to bed now." Kagome whispered as she left.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome. 'Kagome, I want you to make me happy.' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched her walk out of the room.  
  
A/N: YAY! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Episode 5 – I Want You to Have the Shiko...

A/N: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Episode 5 - I Want You to Have the Shikon No Tama  
  
Kagome laid on a huge soft comfy bed as she rolled over in her sleep.  
  
Kagome suddenly head yelling.  
  
"WAKE UP HUMAN!" Someone yelled as Kagome jumped out of bed and fell on the floor. It was the toad Jaken.  
  
Kagome growled as Jaken shrunk back. He didn't know humans could growl. Kagome jumped at him as she whacked him with his staff as he went flying and threw the staff at him as she shut the door and stretched.  
  
"Stupid toad." Kagome whispered as she yawned and walked out the door still seeing a swirly eyes toad.  
  
Kagome looked down the hall and saw Yura.  
  
"Yura." Kagome called as Yura turned and ran up to her.  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome? May I assist you with anything?" She asked as Kagome smiled.  
  
"I need to get cleaned up, may you show me the bath area?" Kagome asked as Yura nodded and asked Kagome to follow.  
  
"Lady Kagome, may I assist you with washing your hair?" Yura asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her and nodded.  
  
Yura smiled and finally came to the bath area and Kagome looked at it. It was beautiful.  
  
There was a waterfall with beautiful flowers and shady trees and rocks.  
  
Kagome took off her clothes and walked to the water as she sat down.  
  
Yura walked up to her and Kagome nodded.  
  
Yura started cleaning Kagome's hair with some liquid and put some sakura petals in her hair to make her hair smell like sakura petals. Kagome smiled as she got out of the water as Yura handed her a towel.  
  
"Lady Kagome, please wait as I get you something to wear." Yura said as she ran out and disappeared.  
  
Kagome stood there waiting as she heard giggling. Kagome looked around and noticed little fairies.  
  
"Fairies?" Kagome whispered as she walked up to them, 'but fairies that play like that only means they're.' Kagome thought as she jumped away as they threw flower petals at her and started screaming and flying at her as Kagome let out a frantic scream.  
  
Yura came with the clothes as she saw the corrupted fairies attacking Kagome. Yura put the clothes down as hair appeared in her hand and she threw the hair at the fairies catching them and killing them.  
  
Kagome fell to the floor as she panted.  
  
"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Yura asked.  
  
Kagome walked to the water and jumped in and got back out and nodded, "Im fine. Thank you Yura." Kagome said as she smiled.  
  
Yura smiled and nodded and handed Kagome clothes as she left mumbling, 'Better tell Yuki about the fairies.'  
  
Kagome changed and looked at herself in the water and smiled. She was wearing a white kimono with roses at the bottom of her sleeves and the bottom of the kimono.  
  
Kagome brushed her hair out as Yura appeared, "Lady Kagome, let me do your hair." She insisted as Kagome nodded.  
  
Yura walked behind her and brushed Kagome's hair slowly as she started pulling some strands and began tying Kagome's hair. Kagome's hair was done up high in a bun as strands of hair stuck out and made Kagome look like a princess.  
  
"Lady Kagome, breakfast is serving right now." Yura said as she bowed and walked away.  
  
Kagome walked inside filled with halls to breakfast.  
  
Kagome saw Sesshoumaru sitting in his chair waiting for Kagome to sit down.  
  
Kagome sat down as she eyed Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru began eating as he said nothing to Kagome.  
  
Kagome ate her breakfast as she looked around as she saw maids and servants running around doing their work.  
  
Kagome got up and bowed to Sesshoumaru and walked out as Sesshoumaru spoke up.  
  
"I heard you were attacked by corrupted fairies." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly but he sounded kind of concern.  
  
Kagome smiled a bit, "Um, yeah, Yura killed them off." Kagome said not knowing what to say.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up as he walked up to her and looked down at her as Kagome looked at and then she looked down finding the floor suddenly interesting.  
  
Kagome bowed, "I'll be outside in the garden Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she left.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand, "I'll come with you." Sesshoumaru said as he walked with her.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood outside at the lake from the night before. Kagome sat down and touched it as little beads of water flew in the air and turned into water fairies as they danced around playfully. Kagome smiled as she held out her hand as they flew to her hand and danced on it.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome played with the water fairies as he admired how beautiful she looked.  
  
Kagome stood up with the fairies and turned to Sesshoumaru as she let them go and they flew to Sesshoumaru and danced around him.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't do much but watch as the fairies fly around him.  
  
"HOW DISRESPECTFUL" Someone yelled as Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned and saw Jaken with his staff. "How dare you have those things dance around Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Jaken yelled as the fairies shrunk away and flew behind Kagome as they jumped into the water and disappeared.  
  
Kagome backed away as she bowed, "I'm sorry." Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru stopped her halfway of bowing.  
  
Kagome looked at him confusingly.  
  
"Jaken, how dare you disturb us." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
Kagome was shocked.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, please forgive me." Jaken said as he bowed and ran away and tripped in the process.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled at him as Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. Kagome could've sworn she saw him blush but shook it off.  
  
"Kagome, I want to show you something." Sesshoumaru said as he walked ahead with Kagome following behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked further and further until Kagome got curious.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in front of a cave as he walked in and Kagome followed not saying a word until Sesshoumaru stopped and Kagome stopped too.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved aside as he pointed at something ahead as Kagome walked up to it.  
  
Kagome gasped at what she saw, "Wow, it's beautiful." Kagome whispered. It was the Shikon No Tama on a rock.  
  
"Is it?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome nodded as Sesshoumaru walked up the necklace and walked up to Kagome and detached the lock and placed it around her neck and locked it together as Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Then it's yours."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I can't take this." Kagome said softly as she touched the jewel.  
  
"Someone as beautiful as you deserve it." Sesshoumaru whispered as he touched her cheek.  
  
Kagome blushed furiously at the compliment and him touching her cheeks as Sesshoumaru whispered, "Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at him in the eyes as his eyes didn't show emotionless but showed caring eyes.  
  
Kagome blushed as she touched Sesshoumaru's hand that was on her cheeks and whispered, "Sesshoumaru, thank you."  
  
Sesshoumaru made a small smiled.  
  
Kagome smiled, "That's the first time I saw you smile a smile." Kagome giggled.  
  
Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?"  
  
"UH huh."  
  
Sesshoumaru then placed his hand on Kagome's waist as he lowered his head as Kagome looked at him and then she didn't know why but she leaned up and their lips touched as Sesshoumaru's lips formed a smiled as Kagome felt a sensation go though her body and shivers afterwards.  
  
They pulled away after a couple of minutes as Kagome panted and blushed as she looked at a smiling Sesshoumaru as she reached up and traced his lips with her finger. "You're handsome when you smile Sesshy." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Sesshy?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Hehe, it's a cute name for you, or do you prefer Fluffy?" Kagome giggled.  
  
"You can call me anything." Sesshoumaru said as he took Kagome's hand and walked out the cave.  
  
Kagome smiled the whole way as Sesshoumaru stopped smiling when they were out of the cave.  
  
Kagome held Sesshoumaru's hand not wanting to let go as she felt eyes on them as they walked into the castle and whispers followed.  
  
Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's hand as he looked at her, "I'll see you later Kagome."  
  
"What about lunch?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I cant make it, I have a meeting with the Lord of the Northern Lands." Sesshoumaru said caressing Kagome's cheeks as he turned.  
  
"Fluffy." Kagome called as Sesshoumaru turned around slowly.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." Kagome said as she ran up to him and kissed him on the cheeks and ran away as Sesshoumaru smiled and walked on his way.  
  
*** Whispers***  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru is smiling."  
  
"Lady Kagome is making him change."  
  
"I think they're mates."  
  
"Don't be silly."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked into her room as she spun around as she landed on the bed and smiled and touched her lips as someone came in. Kagome looked and saw a women smiling at her.  
  
Kagome sat up.  
  
"Lady Kagome, would you like lunch?" She asked.  
  
"No thank you." Kagome said as the women turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." Kagome called.  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome?" The women asked.  
  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"S-Sango, Sango Taiji." Sango said.  
  
"Sango, want to talk a bit? I'm feeling lonely." Kagome said.  
  
Sango nodded with a smile and sat next to Kagome.  
  
"So Sango, tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well, my names Sango Taiji and I've worked here since I was sixteen and I am Sesshoumaru's body guard. But he wanted me to ask you if you wanted lunch."  
  
"Well, I don't exactly think Sesshoumaru needs a guard." Kagome said with a giggle.  
  
"He doesn't, he just has us around to watch the surroundings." Sango said with a smile.  
  
Kagome giggled, "So, how's it like here?"  
  
"Great I guess, we all are treated a certain way depending on what Sesshoumaru thinks about us, like me, he doesn't mind about what I do. The servants are treated normally, and Jaken is annoying and Sesshoumaru usually isn't so nice with him. Sango said laughing a bit.  
  
Kagome smiled as Sango stood up, "Sorry Kagome, but I have to make sure Miroku is watching Sesshoumaru and not groping the servants." Sango said as she bowed and left.  
  
"Sango, maybe you can show me this Miroku." Kagome said as Sango nodded and Kagome laid down on the bed as she thought about Sesshoumaru, 'I've known him for a couple of days and I feel this way about him. Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought as she touched her lips again. It still tingled from earlier.  
  
***  
  
Dinner came as Kagome walked into the dining area and Sesshoumaru wasn't there and Sango walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, Sesshoumaru is outside in the garden waiting for you." Sango said as she left.  
  
Kagome went to the garden as she saw Sesshoumaru sitting down.  
  
Kagome sat across from him as Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
Kagome smiled, "I finally get to see you again Fluffy."  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a small chuckle.  
  
The two ate outside as servants brought dinner and they finished eating as Kagome would talk occasionally.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok, im going to move the story faster a bit. Maybe a month faster in the next one.  
  
Please Review. 


	6. Episode 6 Sesshoumaru, Don't Leave Me

A/N: Thank you to Moon Mage Goddess for reviewing! =D  
  
Episode 6 - Sesshoumaru, Don't Leave me  
  
A month half later  
  
Kagome sat in the bathing area as she sighed at the cool water hitting her skin. It had been almost two months she's known Sesshoumaru and she started getting feelings for him.  
  
Kagome got out of the water as she dried off and got dressed as she walked down the halls ready for breakfast.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat there waiting as she walked in and smiled, happy to see him.  
  
"Good morning Sesshy." Kagome said as she sat down.  
  
"Good morning Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he began eating his breakfast.  
  
Kagome ate also as they shared conversations.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, "Yes?"  
  
"I would like to go back and visit Kaede and Rin." Kagome said as she poked her food.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded, "We'll leave after we have lunch later."  
  
"It's ok, I'll go by myself." Kagome said as she looked down at her food.  
  
"You cant." Sesshoumaru said flatly.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome protested.  
  
"Because you'll get attacked." Sesshoumaru said again.  
  
"I'll be fine. I can protect myself." Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and whispered with his eyes closed, "I can't have you hurt Kagome, I can't let you go by yourself. It's either I go, Jaken, Yura, Sango, or Miroku." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up as well.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I want to go alone." Kagome said again.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, he never won any arguments with Kagome, 'I'm getting too soft.' Sesshoumaru thought as he walked off.  
  
Kagome sighed as she went to go changed and get ready to go visit Kaede and Rin.  
  
Kagome finished getting ready. She packed food, water, an extra pair of kimonos and a blanket.  
  
Kagome rode off as she let the breeze hit her delicate face as she rode on.  
  
'Sesshoumaru, you worry too much.' Kagome thought as she rode through the forest.  
  
"Well, well, well, why it isn't Sesshoumaru's bitch." Someone said as Kagome froze.  
  
'How come I didn't sense him?' Kagome thought as she turned to look at a man in a bamboo pelt.  
  
"Who are you?!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Oh just an old friend of Sesshoumaru's." He said as he approached Kagome as she tried to grab her bow and arrows, but, 'OH NO I FORGOT MY BOW AND ARROWS!' Kagome's mind screamed as she looked at the corner of her eye and saw a lake.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked as she backed her horse.  
  
"Just a little talk and you coming with me." He said.  
  
"NO! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I am Naraku, Naraku Onigumo. Lady Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he bowed.  
  
Kagome backed off as she turned and rode her horse to the lake as Naraku chased her.  
  
Kagome stopped as Naraku laughed.  
  
"Where do you think you're going beautiful?" He asked.  
  
Kagome felt shivers run up her spine.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I simple want you as my mate, make it easy and come with me." Naraku said as he held out his hand.  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Then I'll have to take you the hard way my dear." Naraku said as he jumped at Kagome.  
  
Kagome teleported across the lake as she waved her hands as light glowed and the water from the river raised high to the sky and came crashing down on Naraku.  
  
"What the." Was what Naraku said as the water hit him and Kagome rode off as fast as she could as she heard Naraku coming closer as she fell off her horse by a force and her horse ran off back to the castle as Kagome got up and looked at Naraku.  
  
Kagome saw Naraku appear in front of her as she backed away and felt an arm behind her and she began to struggle as Naraku looked at her.  
  
"Simply beautiful." Naraku said as he touched her cheeks.  
  
'THAT'S IT! NO ONE TOUCHES ME EXCEPT FLUFFY BASTARD!' Kagome's mind screamed as her fingernails glowed and at became sharp like a demons, but glowed bluish purple as she swung at his face as Naraku let out a cry of pain as Kagome lunged at him and scratched him again as she dug her nails into Naraku's stomach as he nails extended at the contact. [If you have watched Inuyasha the movie, first one, you know what I mean.]  
  
Naraku cried in pain as he hit Kagome away as Kagome fell down and she got up as she ran away as far as she could.  
  
Kagome stopped as she panted as she turned around making sure Naraku wasn't there and then she waved her ands in a circle and an orb appeared as she threw it to the sky and it exploded and a huge phoenix came down and Kagome jumped on it and flew to Kaede's village.  
  
Kagome made it there in an hour as she rushed in. She hadn't noticed she was bleeding.  
  
********  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in the garden thinking about Kagome when he saw Yura running up to him.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome's horse, it has returned, but Kagome isn't on it, and I see blood." Yura said as she panicked.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up as he ran to the direction her knew Kagome went to her village as he found the scent of Naraku as he growled and blood.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped as he saw blood on the floor and went to it, 'It smells like Naraku's blood.' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked around faster and found Kagome's blood dripping and a line to a clearing as it disappeared.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran to Kaede's village, 'Kagome, please be alright.' Sesshoumaru thought, 'I told you to let me come with you.'  
  
****  
  
Kagome entered Kaede's hut as she collapsed. She had wasted too much energy and she was weak and tired.  
  
Kaede fixed up Kagome's wound as she drank tea waiting for Kagome to wake up and try to keep Rin calm at the same time.  
  
"Will Kagome be alright?" Rin asked sadly.  
  
"Yes she will, its old a couple of scratched and cuts and she wasted all her energy, she'll be fine in no time. Ye will see." Kaede said reassuringly to the worried girl as a gust of wind blew in revealing Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" He asked right away.  
  
Kaede coughed, "Kagome's resting in the room." Kaede said.  
  
"Kaede, who is he?" Rin asked already forgetting him from their last encounter.  
  
Sesshoumaru disappeared into the room Kagome was in.  
  
Kagome laid there peacefully as Sesshoumaru sat down and pulled the blanket off as he pulled Kagome's nightgown to reveal her cuts on her legs and arms. [Kagome's wearing undergarments. Perverts out there. Shame on you. Sesshy wouldn't do that. -_-]  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he put the blanket back on her.  
  
"Ye must really care about Kagome." Came a voice. Sesshoumaru knew it was Kaede.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he brushed Kagome's hair away from her face.  
  
"How did Kagome get hurt Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kaede asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought to himself, 'I should've been there.' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at Kagome.  
  
Kaede sighed, "I'll leave ye two alone." She said as she left.  
  
Sesshoumaru caressed her cheek, 'Why do I care for her, she's just a human.' Sesshoumaru thought as he took his hand away and sat straight up.  
  
***  
  
Kagome's POV of Nightmare.  
  
I was in a forest with Sesshoumaru talking when suddenly there came a gust of wind and everything grew black. Sesshoumaru held onto me as he jumped up and landed again as we saw Naraku with a couple of other demons.  
  
Naraku said something I couldn't hear as the demons jumped at us as Sesshoumaru sat me down on a tree and attacked them. He was fighting, but I didn't hear anything. Sesshoumaru killed off a girl with a mirror and then her fought a women with a fan.  
  
I saw Naraku smiling at me as he appeared in front of me. I let out a scream, but nothing came out. I panicked. I slapped him but he stopped me as he struggled. I tried calling Sesshoumaru but he was laying on the floor bleeding as the women with the fan smiled in triumph. [I don't think Kagura can even lay a hit on him. -_- Oh well]  
  
I screamed for him, he looked at me with sad eyes as he called my name, but I didn't hear anything. I cried as I hit Naraku as he gripped onto my hand. I kicked and pushed and pulled but I couldn't get away.  
  
Tears stained my cheeks as I called for Sesshoumaru. His eyes slowly closed as he whispered something I couldn't hear.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***Normal***  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she laid straight up as Sesshoumaru was in the room less than a second.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered as he saw tears in Kagome's eyes as she was sweating and shaking in fear.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome cried as she hugged Sesshoumaru in a death grip.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Kagome, its alright, I'm here, I'm not leaving. What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Y-You." Kagome cried as she hugged him again. "You're alive." Kagome whispered as she looked at him and hugged him again, making sure he was real.  
  
"Kagome, what happened earlier?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
Kagome pulled away as Sesshoumaru brushed away her tears.  
  
"Some g-guy named N-N-Naraku said something about me being his m-m-mate and I said no and he attacked me." Kagome said as she tried not to cry.  
  
Sesshoumaru caressed Kagome's cheeks.  
  
"I attacked him and ran off and he attacked me again. I attacked him and I don't know what happed to him, I ran off and got here." Kagome said as she held onto Sesshoumaru's sleeves.  
  
Sesshoumaru hugged Kagome, "I'm glad you're alright." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
'He cares.' Kagome thought as she smiled and hugged him back.  
  
***********  
  
Next day.  
  
Kagome sat in the hot springs in the afternoon as she sighed.  
  
Kagome heard rustling and looked at the trees and bushed as she grabbed her bows and arrows she had nearby.  
  
"Kagome." Someone whispered as Kagome blushed.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru, w-what are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered as she saw Sesshoumaru with a towel on his waist.  
  
Kagome turned and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself underwater.  
  
'May I join?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome blushed and didn't say anything as she felt Sesshoumaru go in the water and Kagome turned around as she blushed. Sesshoumaru had a great body. Muscular and handsome.  
  
"S-S-Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Kagome, no need to be embarrassed, we're wearing towels." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome nodded as she relaxed. No man has ever been in the same hot spring ever before.  
  
"It's just that, no man has been on the same spring with me before." Kagome whispered as she blushed.  
  
Sesshoumaru chucked, "Well, I'm glad I'm the first." Sesshoumaru said as he noticed Kagome was wearing the Shikon No Tama he gave her a month ago.  
  
Kagome blushed even brighter.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved closer to Kagome as he sat next to her.  
  
Kagome felt her body get hot, not from the spring, but from his closeness.  
  
'I'M HALF NAKED AND HE'S SIITING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!' Kagome's mind screamed.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Kagome looked at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the starts and moon.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and touched her cheek.  
  
Kagome froze.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered as she saw lust in his eyes and love.  
  
Kagome panicked as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered returning lust and loving caring eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned down as he held Kagome's waist as Kagome brought her hand to his shoulders and their lips touched as they kissed. Sesshoumaru ran his tongue over her lower lip as Kagome moaned.  
  
The two pulled away and Kagome blushed, "Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome again as Kagome's body went numb and tingly.  
  
A/N: Hehe. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Episode 7 He Doesnt Want You Hurt

Episode 7 - He Doesn't Want You To Get Hurt  
  
Kagome walked out the hut as Sesshoumaru walked ahead.  
  
Kagome turned around and waved, "Bye Rin, bye Kaede! Take care." Kagome called as she turned and ran after Sesshoumaru in her long kimono.  
  
Rin and Kaede waved as Kagome left.  
  
Kagome caught up with Sesshoumaru and she walked behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly turned around when they were about three miles away from the village.  
  
"This is going to take a long time if we walk." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.  
  
'Gosh, what's his problem? One night he's sweet and filled with emotions, the next he's mean. Emotionless bastard.' Kagome thought. "Well, how do you want to get back to the castle?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'll carry you, that way we'll make it back in an hour." Sesshoumaru said as he extended his arms.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No thank you. I can get there on my own. Lead the way." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her, "And how are you going to get there with your human legs?"  
  
"Simple." Kagome said as she extended her arms and a purple orb appeared in her hand as she threw it in the air and exploded as something flew in circles and flew to the ground next to Kagome. It was a beautiful purple bird with four wings. "With her." Kagome said motioning to the bird.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the bird and he lunged in the air as he made his way to the castle.  
  
Kagome hopped on the bird and it flew after Sesshoumaru, and in no time, Kagome was next to him.  
  
They made it to the castle as Kagome got off and the bird disappeared into tiny sparkly dust.  
  
Kagome ran inside the castle as fast as she could.  
  
Yura greeted her as she ran past her.  
  
Kagome ran to her room and plopped on the bed. She knew Sango would come in when the news of her being back.  
  
A minute later the door burst open as Sango appeared.  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"So, what's the news with you two now?" Sango asked eagerly.  
  
Kagome blushed, "Um, well." Kagome began as Sango smiled eagerly.  
  
"Um, we kissed?" Kagome said as she blushed.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Sango yelled as Kagome took her hand and covered Sango's mouth.  
  
"SANGO, SH!"  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the halls as he turned and walked into the garden where he saw Kagome spinning in circles in the flowers.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome hummed as she twirled and stopped as she saw him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
"How are you today?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"Fine also." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Kagome felt a sudden gust of wind as she turned to the direction it came from.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned as he smelled who it was.  
  
"Kagome, get inside the castle, now." Sesshoumaru ordered.  
  
Kagome looked at him as she rushed to the castle door as someone appeared in front of her as she heard Sesshoumaru growl lowly.  
  
"Well, well, well, what a beauty. Sesshoumaru, is she yours?" The man asked. He was a wolf demon. [One guess. -_-]  
  
"Kouga, get away from Kagome!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Kagome is it? Well, you are now my women." Kouga said.  
  
Kagome stared at him angrily as his arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Let go of me wolf!" Kagome cried as she smacked him and jogged over to Sesshoumaru and hid behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
Kouga rubbed his face.  
  
"What business do you have here wolf?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I thought I might pay a visit, is that half brother of yours here?" Kouga asked, "I still need to kick his ass."  
  
"No, if you didn't know, he went to live with that priestess, Kikyo." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.  
  
Kouga nodded and rushed over and kissed Kagome's hand, "Good bye Kagome, I'll see you sometime."  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as Kagome rubbed her hand and looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, are you ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm fine, why would you ask that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome asked as she walked off and turned back to Sesshoumaru, "I'll see you tonight Sesshy." Kagome said seductively causing shivers to go down Sesshoumaru's spine.  
  
****  
  
Kagome ran down the hall after Jaken as she screamed, "JAKEN! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"Lady Kagome, please forgive me!" Jaken yelled as he ran.  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly when she saw Sesshoumaru walking at the end of the hall as Jaken ran behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, save me." Jaken cried.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the toad emotionlessly.  
  
"And why would I do that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Kagome is trying to attack me Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken cried.  
  
"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked eyeing Kagome.  
  
Kagome made a big smile, "I was just playing." Kagome said as she turned around and walked away as fast as she could mumbling, 'Stupid Jaken. I'll get that toad later.'  
  
Sesshoumaru heard and smirked, "Jaken, follow Kagome."  
  
"But Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken began.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken as he ran after Kagome.  
  
After about 30 seconds you could hear Jaken screaming for help.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the of his castle as he heard servants whispering.  
  
'Kagome is outside talking with Kouga.'  
  
'That wolf! I'll get his head, Lady Kagome belongs to Lord Sesshoumaru.'  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he sped outside to see Kouga talking to Kagome and what looked like a very unhappy Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door as the two turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kouga glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Wolf, what are you doing here, again?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I am here to see my women." Kouga retorted.  
  
"I am not your women!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kouga ignored what Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Kagome says she is not your women, wolf, I suggest you leave or I will have your head."  
  
"Try it." Kouga growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome shaking her fist as she brought it to Kouga's jaw and a orb came to her hand as she threw it at him and sent him flying in the air.  
  
"Stupid wolf." Kagome yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
Kagome eyed him, "What are you laughing at? It's not funny."  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Make sure you stay away from that wolf. He has a thick head and a small brain. He wont take no for an answer. If he bothers you, tell Yura or Sango and he'll be out of your life." Sesshoumaru said as he turned around and walked inside.  
  
Kagome smiled, 'He cares at least.' Kagome thought.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat in her beautiful room as she sighed.  
  
'This is going nowhere.' Kagome thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome had known each other for over a month or two and they hardly ever talk anymore.  
  
Kagome looked at the wall as she raised her hand and waved it as a mirror appeared as she walked to it.  
  
Kagome touched it as Kaede and Rin appeared in the mirror. The two were having dinner. Kagome made a small smile.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Kagome made the mirror disappear and she walked to the door and opened it.  
  
Sango  
  
"Sango." Kagome said as she was pulled by her. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru ordered me to have you put into the dungeons.  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome cried.  
  
"It's for your protection."  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Naraku is here to take you and Sesshoumaru won't have it. So he sent me to make sure you are safe where he won't get you."  
  
"And how won't he get me? Isn't he a demon? He could smell me out." Kagome said as Sango opened a large door and was lead in.  
  
"He may, but I'm here to protect you." Sango said as she closed the door and lead Kagome down the hall.  
  
"Ok." Sango said as she leaned her boomerang on the wall and leaned on it.  
  
"Sango, explain." Kagome demanded.  
  
Sango sighed, "Naraku burst into the castle and demanded to have you. Sesshoumaru said no and Naraku is attacking the castle. Sesshoumaru and Naraku are fighting as the demon guards are fighting off Naraku's demons. Sesshoumaru told me to lead you here." Sango said.  
  
"Why? I can help." Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
"Kagome, Sesshoumaru doesn't want you hurt." Sango said softly, "Miroku was to be here with you, but Miroku wanted me here, safe."  
  
Kagome sighed, "But what if Sesshoumaru gets hurt?"  
  
"He'll be ok." Sango reassured.  
  
A/N: Ok, next chapter coming soon. Please Review 


	8. Episode 8 Do I Love You

Thanks for reviewing!!!!! Keep it up!  
  
Episode 8 - Do I Love You? I Do  
  
Kagome paced around the dungeon as she growled.  
  
"Sango lets help them." Kagome complained after fifteen minutes of being in the dungeons.  
  
"Kagome, I can't." Sango said firmly.  
  
"Sango! I don't want anything to happen to_" Kagome didn't finish when she heard a piercing scream outside the door.  
  
Sango jumped up and grabbed her boomerang and someone banged on the door to try and open it.  
  
"Kagome, get back." Sango warned.  
  
"Yura, that was Yura's scream, I know it was." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango shook her head as the door burst open and appeared a girl with a mirror.  
  
Sango took her boomerang and threw it at the girl as her weapon was reflected and Sango's boomerang flew back at her and knocked her out.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome cried as she ran to Sango's aid as there was a gust of wind.  
  
Kagome looked behind her as a woman with a fan walked up to her.  
  
"GET AWAY!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome, you're coming with me." The woman said as Kagome got up and looked at Sango as she ran at the woman. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kagome yelled as she made an orb and threw it at the woman as it hit her and Kagome made another and blasted at the wall and she ran through it.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome cried as she ran down the halls looking for Sesshoumaru. Kagome saw hundreds of dead bodies.  
  
'Please be ok.' Kagome pleaded.  
  
***  
  
"Naraku, I advise you to leave at once." Sesshoumaru said as he held his sword.  
  
"I advise you to hand over lovely Kagome, and I'll leave." Naraku said as he laughed.  
  
"Never." Sesshoumaru said as he attacked Naraku.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Lord of The Western Lands. When did you fall for humans?" Naraku asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he attacked Naraku as he heard Kagome's voice.  
  
'Kagome?' Sesshoumaru thought as he landed on the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru could sense Kagome coming as he glanced at the hall and sent a blast of venom at the wall, making it melt to a closing.  
  
"I'm over here Sesshoumaru, what horrible aiming you have." Naraku sneered  
  
Sesshoumaru attacked Naraku once again.  
  
***  
  
Kagome stopped as she saw the walls melting as she gasped.  
  
"What the?" Kagome whispered as she sensed demons coming at her.  
  
Kagome turned around as she saw the two from before.  
  
"Who are you two, and what do you want?" Kagome asked a bit ticked off and frustrated and worried. [For Sess]  
  
"I am Kagura, and this is my sister Kanna, we have come on Naraku's command to take you to the castle." Kagura spoke.  
  
"Well, I don't want to go!" Kagome protested as she held her hand behind her as Kagura walked closer to her.  
  
"STAY AWAY KAGURA!" Kagome yelled.  
  
***  
  
'STAY AWAY KAGURA!'  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to the sound as he growled, 'dammit.'  
  
"I see my servants have accomplished their mission." Naraku laughed as he jumped into the air.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to the sound as he walked to the wall he melted and broke it down as he saw Kagome with her hands behind her back as a spear appear in her hand as she charged at Kagura.  
  
Sesshoumaru attacked Kanna as Kanna disappeared.  
  
Kagome swung her spear as it hit Kagura and Kagura groaned as she jumped in the air and a huge feather appeared and she flew off.  
  
'Naraku thought his servants would be strong enough to take Kagome, ha.' Sesshoumaru thought as he inspected Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she blushed.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No, but they are." Kagome said motioning the dead bodies.  
  
Kagome raised her hand as she sent an orb and it flew around the halls.  
  
"What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"It should take the enemies out and drop them off in the middle of nowhere." Kagome said, "But, it wont bring anyone back to life." Kagome whispered as she made another orb as Sesshoumaru noticed she let it go and it fixed the walls and blood stains right away.  
  
Sesshoumaru took out a different sword as he swung it at the dead guards and servants.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome cried.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as the guards/servants began to get up and look around.  
  
"They, they're alive." Kagome whispered as she looked at Sesshoumaru as he smirked.  
  
****  
  
Kagome sat next to Sango as Sesshoumaru swung his sword and Sango sat up right away.  
  
Miroku and Kagome hugged Sango right away.  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Of course I am." Sesshoumaru said as he left the room.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Good night guys." Kagome whispered as she left.  
  
******  
  
Kagome sat in her room as she looked down at a cut on her hand as she touched it and it healed.  
  
Kagome stood up mumbling, "Sesshoumaru, we're going to have a talk."  
  
Kagome stormed down the hall to Sesshoumaru's room and burst in as she saw a very embarrassing sight.  
  
"Sess___" Kagome said as she didn't finish as she blushed, "OOPS!" Kagome said as she shut the door.  
  
Kagome had just seen Sesshoumaru naked. [LUCKY!!!!!]  
  
Kagome blushed furiously as she touched her cheeks hoping the burning embarrassment would go away.  
  
Kagome heard the door open as she was about to run away as she was pulled into the room by two strong arms.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Sesshoumaru as he closed his door.  
  
Kagome blushed as she stared at the floor.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, um." Kagome began as Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
Kagome looked up like he was crazy.  
  
"It's alright woman." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome frowned.  
  
"I have a name you know." Kagome said frowning but still blushing.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, "What did you come barging in here for earlier?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Um, it just slipped my mind, um, bye!" Kagome said as she ran to the door and went out as she peeped her head back in, "Oh, and I enjoyed the sight." Kagome said as she closed the door and ran off.  
  
Sesshoumaru blushed a bit at what Kagome just said.  
  
**  
  
"I can't believe I said that." Kagome whispered. 'He has the most gorgeous bod_" Kagome said as she stopped and shook her head, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Kagome whispered harshly to herself as she entered her room, "I can't think of that! How embarrassing." Kagome whispered as she lay down. "But I did enjoy what I saw. I guess, a little." Kagome said as she blushed.  
  
Kagome turned over in bed as she lay on her pillow and closed her eyes, "At least I know what/who will be on my mind." Kagome giggled as she fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
Sesshoumaru sat on his bed as he thought of Kagome. 'Kagome, why can't I get you off my mind? I think about you all the time. Why? Do I love you? I do.' Sesshoumaru thought as he lie down and fell asleep whispering, 'Kagome, I love you.'  
  
A/N: AWWWWWW!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	9. Episode 9 – Kagaromaru and Jaromaru

Episode 9 - Kagaromaru and Jaromaru  
  
Kagome walked down the hall as she glanced around, hoping not to run into Sesshoumaru, after what happened.  
  
Kagome looked down the hall as she ran to the next room.  
  
Kagome sighed as she whispered, "Good, he's not here."  
  
"Who's not here?"  
  
Kagome let out a scream as she whirled around and saw Sesshoumaru staring down at her.  
  
Kagome made a small smile and backed away and turned and ran.  
  
Sesshoumaru arched a eyebrow and went after her.  
  
Kagome leaned against a wall as she sighed, "That was close."  
  
"What was close?"  
  
Kagome let out another scream as she looked at Sesshoumaru again as she looked down the hall.  
  
"Why are you following me Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked accusingly.  
  
"I should be asking you why you are running away from me." Sesshoumaru said a matter of factedly.  
  
"Um, no reason, just, BYE." Kagome said as she ran again to her room as she jumped on the bed and took in a deep breathe.  
  
Kagome heard a knock as she walked to the door and mumbled under her breathe, "Don't let it be him."  
  
Kagome opened the huge door as she saw Sango smiling at her.  
  
"Sango, it's just you." Kagome sighed as she moved away for Sango to come in.  
  
"So, Kagome, Sesshoumaru said you seem to be avoiding him." Sango said as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"W-What is he talking about?" Kagome asked as she blushed.  
  
"Kagome." Sango said accusingly.  
  
"What?!" Kagome said as she waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
Sango laughed a bit, "Tell me."  
  
"Last night I walked into Sesshoumaru's room, I opened the door, Knowing he would be there, and then I saw him without his clothes on, I enjoyed the sight, so then I freaked out and I ran out and now I feel weird talking or even looking at him." Kagome said without taking a breath. [Which meant she said it really fast. -_- I talk like that sometimes.]  
  
Sango stared at Kagome, "What?"  
  
Kagome explained slowly, not adding in that she liked the sight.  
  
"Did you like what you saw?" Sango asked as she saw Kagome blush like crazy and laughed.  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome cried as she blushed furiously and covered her face.  
  
"I guess you did." Sango laughed as she left the room, "Well, I have to report back to Sesshoumaru, bye Kagome."  
  
Kagome sat in the room as she thought for a while and shot out of bed, "Oh no, she's going to go tell Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she looked frantically around the room. Kagome stopped, "But he knows all that." Kagome shrugged.  
  
Kagome walked out the room as she saw Sesshoumaru looking at her, "This has got to be some kind of dream." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said plainly as he looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed and gulped.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Nothing?" Kagome answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome as he saw guards running down the hall and he grabbed one.  
  
"What's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Someone is attacking the castle Lord Sesshoumaru." The demon explained as he ran off again.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he looked back at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, stay in your room." Sesshoumaru ordered.  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed two guards by the collar and ordered, "Protect Kagome at all costs."  
  
The guards nodded as Sesshoumaru went to go see who/what was attacking.  
  
Yura came shortly inside the room as she walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome." Yura asked as Kagome looked at her.  
  
"Yura, what's going on outside?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagura is attacking, along with Kanna." Yura explained.  
  
"I see." Kagome replied as she looked at the door.  
  
"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru will have them gone." Yura explained, "Plus, I'm protecting you.  
  
Kagome made a small smile as she nodded.  
  
Kagome felt something was wrong, and she knew it.  
  
The two sat until they heard a scream/yell and the two froze.  
  
"Stay put." Yura ordered as she went to the door as it opened up.  
  
There stood/hunched a demon with a mask.  
  
Yura jumped in the way as she attacked it with her sting of hairs.  
  
Kagome watched as she wanted to attack, but at the rate Yura was attacking, she might hit Yura instead of the monster.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt cold.  
  
'What?' Kagome thought as she looked around and saw something flash as she focused around the room and heard a loud scream come from Yura.  
  
"YURA!" Kagome yelled as she turned to find Yura on the ground bleeding.  
  
Kagome gasped as she glared at the demon.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I am Jaromaru and my brother, Kagaromaru."[Spelling?] Came a voice. Kagome wasn't sure if the one hunched said it, because its mouth was covered.  
  
Kagome glared at the demon, "What do you want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"To kill you." It said as Kagome dodged its hit as Kagome extended her arm and a spear came in her hand as she swiped it at the demon. Kagome attacked it over and over, but didn't seem to be hurting it.  
  
'What the heck?' Kagome thought as she stopped and saw a flash and her body went cold and then the next thing she knew she turned around and saw something flash and Kagome's eyes widened. 'His brother!' Kagome's mind screamed, 'How could I forget.' Kagome began attacking faster as she was hoping to see the flash so she could hit it. 'Why isn't it attacking me?' Kagome thought as she kept on attacking.  
  
Kagome got tired as she heard yelling down the hall as Kagome saw demons attacking the demon she was attacking.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt cold as she turned around and felt something hit her as she let out a scream.  
  
"KYAAAAA!" Kagome screamed as she felt a horrible pain go through her body. Kagome opened her eyes as she saw a demon with scythed hands on her.  
  
A boomerang hit the demon as it let out a sound and died as Kagome's vision began to blur.  
  
Kagome looked around at the people surrounding her.  
  
"Sess-Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered as she was enveloped in darkness.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru burst into Kagome's room as he saw servants surrounding a spot as he went through and saw Kagome laying on the floor bleeding on her right shoulder.  
  
Sango looked up at Sesshoumaru sadly, "She needs care right away."  
  
Sesshoumaru carried Kagome up as he ordered servants to get towels and medicine and herbs.  
  
**  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly as she blinked and things began to clear as she saw Sesshoumaru looking down at her.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered as she pushed herself up as she felt pain go through her right arm.  
  
"Don't, your arm is wounded." Sesshoumaru said as he layed her back down.  
  
Kagome felt cold. Kagome looked down to see what was she wearing and what she saw made her freeze.  
  
"W-W-Where are my c-clothes?" Kagome demanded.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, 'Even wounded she still acts like nothing happened.' Sesshoumaru thought. "We had to clean your wound, so we had to take what you were wearing off."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "Y-You saw m-me without my clothes on?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Yes I did, and I enjoyed the sight."  
  
Kagome blushed as she grabbed the blanket closer to her body, "I want something to wear." Kagome said as she looked around. "And where am I?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru handed Kagome a kimono. "We are in my room." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Why in your room?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "Get dressed."  
  
Kagome blushed, "Um, I can't move my arm."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "Need help?"  
  
Kagome blushed and nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru helped Kagome dress. Kagome had undergarments on, so he only saw her skin, and nothing else. [PERVERTS!]  
  
Kagome blushed as she looked down at the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at Kagome, "Where do you want to stay tonight Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You can't move much, would you like me to bring you to your room or would you like to stay here, with me?" Sesshoumaru asked as he smirked as he saw her blush.  
  
"I think I'll stay in m-my room." Kagome answered  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over and picked Kagome up and brought her to her room.  
  
"Goodnight Fluffy." Kagome whispered as Sesshoumaru turned around.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he left.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she found that she couldn't sleep. Hours pasted as she was getting frustrated. All her thoughts were brought to Sesshoumaru. 'I know I have feelings for him, but this is ridiculous.' Kagome thought as she shook her head and got up. 'Wonder it he's up still.' Kagome thought as she walked to Sesshoumaru's room. 'Please have clothes on.'  
  
Kagome opened the door slowly as she saw Sesshoumaru laying in bed sound asleep.  
  
Kagome walked over as she stopped half way, 'I might bother him. Plus, why am I in here the first place?' Kagome thought to herself as she saw Sesshoumaru turn and look at her, 'Oh shit.' Kagome thought, 'He's awake.'  
  
"K-Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he sat up, "What are you doing up so late?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome blushed as she noticed the blanket fall down revealing hit bare chest. [DROOLS]  
  
"I-I couldn't sleep." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat there and smirked, "You want to stay in here?"  
  
Kagome blushed and her body felt like it was acting on its own, and her head nodded.  
  
Kagome walked over and sat on the bed as Sesshoumaru moved over a bit. His bead was huge, so he didn't have to move much.  
  
Kagome layed down as she felt Sesshoumaru pull the blankets up and Kagome laid there, she was tense. She was blushing also.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome was tense and he took his hand and rubbed her shoulder, "Does your shoulder still hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"You actually walked all the way over here."  
  
Kagome blushed, She was glad she wasn't facing Sesshoumaru, or he would have seen it.  
  
Sesshoumaru look his arm and wrapped it around Kagome's waist as she stiffened.  
  
"Shh, relax."  
  
Kagome blushed, 'RELAX?! How am I suppose to RELAX when I have the love of my life holding me in his arms, in his room?!' Kagome's mind screamed.  
  
Kagome suddenly saw a white puffy thing. Kagome took it into her arms and turned around and snuggled into it. [I know what it is, so let's pretend it's his tail ok? Ok]  
  
Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's touch his tail as he looked down at her. She was facing him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared as she snuggled into it.  
  
'She's so beautiful.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Kagome suddenly looked up at Sesshoumaru as she saw him looking down at her and she blushed.  
  
'I have a goddess in bed and in my arms.' Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk.  
  
Kagome blushed, she wanted to do something, she didn't know why, but she wanted to see his reaction. Kagome took her leg and rubbed it against Sesshoumaru's thighs as she noticed him stiffen and then relax.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome as she rubbed her legs against him.  
  
Kagome then started petting his tail as she heard a purr. 'He's purring?' Kagome thought as she smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome pet his tail as he felt a sensation go through his body. 'K-Kagome.' Sesshoumaru thought as he purred.  
  
Kagome leaned closer into Sesshoumaru. 'He's so warm.' Kagome thought as she snuggled up closer, even though her arm was killing her, she wanted to keep warm.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome snuggling closer as he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.  
  
Kagome made a grin as she began moving her legs up and down his leg as she felt him stare down at her as she blushed. 'What am I doing?' Kagome thought as she stopped.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed she stopped and he whispered her name, "Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru could see that she was blushing in the dim light. Sesshoumaru ran his claws through her hair as Kagome closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru leaned his head down as their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Kagome didn't realize that Sesshoumaru was on top of her until she opened her eyes.  
  
Kagome blushed in the position they were in. Sesshoumaru only seemed entertained as he smirked.  
  
"S-Sess_" Kagome began as she felt lips on her lips.  
  
Kagome melted into the kiss as she kissed him back passionately.  
  
Kagome pulled away for air as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt Kagome rub her legs up against his again. He couldn't complain exactly, because he liked it.  
  
Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru seemed to be enjoying her 'touch'  
  
Suddenly there door opened and Kagome pulled the blanket over and Sesshoumaru fell over Kagome and acted like he was already awake. He could hear Kagome trying to not giggle.  
  
"LORD SESSHOUMARU! I apologize for my intrusion, but I went to go check on Lady Kagome, and she is not in her room." Jaken cried.  
  
"Jaken, go to bed. Kagome is alright." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO." Sesshoumaru ordered as Jaken noticed the lump behind him and ran out closing the door behind him.  
  
"Ouch." Kagome mumbled as she tried to get up when two strong arms carry her up.  
  
"So where were we?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome giggled as she kissed his nose. "Ready for bed?"  
  
"Wrong." Sesshoumaru growled as he pulled the blanket over them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome giggled under the blanket.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said back.  
  
Kagome giggled as they heard the door open again and took their position.  
  
"Yura, what is it, if you think Kagome is not in her room, don't worry, she is fine, now leave." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Yura.  
  
Yura bowed as she left giggling.  
  
Kagome giggled as she looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm tired." Kagome complained.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he laid down.  
  
"Goodnight Fluffy." Kagome whispered as she fell asleep.  
  
"Night." Sesshoumaru whispered back as he held her in his arms as they fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
A/N: ENJOYED?! Hope you did. Anyways, please review! REVIEW 


	10. Episode 10 Sleeping Under The Stars

A/N: Sorry, some of you read a weird and confusing chapter of mine, I put it into the wrong story, so sorry, this is suppose to be chapter 10. So, sorry again. ^_^ I'm clumsy.  
  
Episode 10 - Sleeping Under The Stars  
  
Kagome stretched as she felt two warm arms around her. Kagome rubbed her eyes as she turned and saw Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Morning." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Kagome was surprised; she didn't even know he was awake.  
  
"Morning." Kagome whispered back.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer as Kagome snuggled closer.  
  
'What am I doing?' Kagome thought, 'This isn't right.' Kagome thought. The two didn't even express their love and they were hugging, in bed. [NOTHING HAPPENED!]  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru whispered/asked.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her thought as she heard her name and looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Y-yes?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome blushed, "N-nothing." Kagome stuttered as she heard a knock at the door as she dove under the blanket.  
  
Sesshoumaru lay in bed as he pushed Kagome off the side and there was a thump and a 'ouch' and the door opened.  
  
"L-Lord S-Sesshoumaru, b-breakfast is s-served." Jaken said as he left.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up as Kagome appeared again.  
  
"HEY! What was THAT for?" Kagome asked a bit pissed off that he pushed her off the bed.  
  
"Jaken was here, so you wanted to hide, I gave you a better hiding spot." Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly at the expression as he noticed Kagome's night gown showed a bit of skin underneath it.  
  
Kagome rubbed her butt as she walked to the bed and sat down.  
  
"That hurt." Kagome groaned as she stretched.  
  
"Oh really?" Sesshoumaru asked, "I thought you would be able to handle a tiny hit on the ground." Sesshoumaru said, hiding the smile on his face.  
  
Kagome glared at him, "Do you know how HIGH your bed it?" Kagome asked as she stood up and walked to the door, "I'll see you at breakfast." Kagome said as she left.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his bed as he got up and changed, "God that wench drives me crazy." Sesshoumaru mumbled, "But I can't get enough of her." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
***  
  
Kagome took a quick shower as she changed into a kimono as she got ready to have breakfast with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome walked into the room as she sat down in her seat and looked at Sesshoumaru and then smirked as she began eating her breakfast when it was brought to her.  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked down the hall as she walked outside into the garden and sat down around the flowers as she took in the sweet scent.  
  
Kagome smiled as she picked a flower and placed it in her hair as she turned and walked to the cave Sesshoumaru had first given her the necklace she always wore.  
  
Kagome touched the jewel as she walked into the cave and walked all the way in as she heard someone behind her and she turned and saw Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome as she looked up and walked past him and walked to the entrance if the cave so she could exit it.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's waist as he spun her around and his lips were on hers.  
  
Kagome smiled on his lips. 'Gods, Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought as she kissed him back passionately.  
  
The two pulled away as they gasped for air as Kagome took Sesshoumaru hands and looked up at him.  
  
'I have to tell him, how I feel.' Kagome thought as her heart began to race as she looked up at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome seemed to be battling with her thoughts.  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome took a deep breathe and let out a sigh, "I-Its nothing. L-lets go." Kagome said as she walked out the cave holding his hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, 'I have to tell her soon.' Sesshoumaru thought as they walked into the garden and to a tree and Kagome sat down.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down also as he watched Kagome blush.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she just sat there with a content face. Like she could care less about what was happening around her.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed a arm around Kagome's waist as he pulled her closer to him. Kagome blushed at the sudden feeling of his arm around her waist.  
  
Kagome leaned onto his shoulder as she closed her eyes.  
  
**  
  
Time passed as the two rested under the tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard someone walking towards the two as he opened his eyes and saw Sango.  
  
"Well, doesn't this look interesting?" Sango said as she giggled a bit.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he closed his eyes and waved for Sango to leave.  
  
Sango did just that as she went to go find Miroku.  
  
***  
  
It was dark and Kagome opened her eyes as she noticed it was night time already.  
  
Kagome yawned as she closed her eyes. 'Who cares?' Kagome thought, 'As long as I'm with him.'  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome waking up and then going back to sleep, so did he.  
  
A/N: THANKS, Now  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. Episode 11 Naraku, Again!

A/N: There was a question about if Naraku wanted Kagome dead, or alive? He wants Kagome alive. Not dead. The reason Kagaromaru and Jaromaru tried to kill her was because they don't follow orders. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Make sure you review when you're done with this chapter!  
  
Episode 11 - Naraku, Again?!  
  
Kagome lay in Sesshoumaru's arms until she heard giggling as she opened her eyes slowly as she saw Yura, Sango, Miroku, and other servants.  
  
Kagome blushed furiously as she pulled away and sat up and stretched.  
  
"Did you two enjoy your sleep?" Yura asked as she giggled.  
  
Sesshoumaru straitened his clothes as he got up and help Kagome up, "We were, until we heard odd giggling coming from in front of us." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome giggled as she walked to the door entering the castle.  
  
"I need to get cleaned up, see you later." Kagome said before she disappeared into the castle doors.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed; he needed to clean up also.  
  
**  
  
Kagome stood in the water as water droplets shined on her skin.  
  
Kagome ducked her head underwater and rubbed her hair and resurfaced.  
  
Kagome shivered as she heard a rustle.  
  
Kagome arched an eyebrow and turned around to the bushes.  
  
"Yura?" Kagome asked.  
  
No response.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
No response.  
  
Kagome looked closely.  
  
"Who's there?" Kagome asked as she made an orb in her hand. "Don't make me do it the hard way." Kagome said as she made a towel float to her and wrap itself around her.  
  
Kagome released the orb as it flew to the bushes and suddenly a huge bubble appeared and floated. Kagome's orb had turned into a bubble and trapped something she didn't quite recognize.  
  
"What the." Kagome began as she sensed someone behind her and Kagome ducked into the water as Kagome got back out of the water and stared up ahead.  
  
It was none other the less, Kagura and her sister, Kanna.  
  
"Kagura, Kanna, w-what are you doing here?!" Kagome demanded as she grabbed her clothes and changed quickly.  
  
Kagome smirked, "Look little girl, you are coming with us." Kagura said simply.  
  
"Hell no I'm not." Kagome yelled back.  
  
"We'll just have to take you the hard way then." Kagura said as she held up a fan and flapped it down as gust of winds came at her.  
  
Kagome smirked, "That's no use." Kagome said as she held out her hand and the gust of wind came back at Kagura and Kanna. [Remember, she's a sorceress.]  
  
Kagura regained herself as she glared at Kagome, "Human girl, how did you do that?" Kagura asked, "You are just a mere human."  
  
Kagome smirked, "A human that is stronger than you." Kagome said as she lifted her arms and her eyes flashed as a thunderbolt came down and hit Kagura right on her shoulder.  
  
Kagura cried out in pain as Kanna stared emotionlessly.  
  
"Why would Naraku want me?" Kagome asked as she extended her hand and water formed as she made it float.  
  
Kagura glared at Kagome, "I wouldn't know; an order is an order."  
  
"Wrong." Kagome said as she made the water freeze into ice as she let it go flying at Kagura as Kagura cried out in pain as she looked at Kanna.  
  
"Kanna, take her down." Kagura ordered.  
  
Kanna gave Kagura a 'We need her alive stupid' look. [I give people looks. They never seem to understand, except for a couple of people. -.-']  
  
Kagome smirked as she then glared at the two, "Leave."  
  
Kagura's wound finally healed as she stood up, "We're not leaving until we bring you back."  
  
"Then in other case." Kagome said as she glared at the two, "I'll send you back with a little warning." Kagome said as she blew out ice from her mouth as it enveloped Kagura and Kanna into a ice ball as Kagura pounded on it. "Tell Naraku, 'screw off'"  
  
With that Kagome sent the two off the eastern lands.  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked into the castle tired, 'I think I might have wasted too much energy.' Kagome thought as she felt dizzy. [In my story, if Kagome uses her magic energy too much, she gets dizzy and then faints.]  
  
Kagome wobbled a bit until she walking into her room as the room spun and began to blur and Kagome fainted.  
  
**  
  
Sesshoumaru walked around, 'Where's Kagome? She wasn't at breakfast.' Sesshoumaru thought as he opened up Kagome's door and found her on the floor.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered as he ran up to her and picked her up. "K- Kagome, wake up." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly. "S-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat Kagome on his lap as Kagome looked around.  
  
"I must've fainted." Kagome whispered.  
  
"And why would you be fainting?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I, I, er, I wasted too much energy." Kagome whispered as she got up, "I'm fine now, let's go."  
  
"Go where?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Breakfast?" Kagome responded. 'How long was I out?' Kagome thought.  
  
"It should be lunch right now."  
  
"Oh, I guess, I, um, was out that long." Kagome said nervously.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and placed her on her feet, and he got up.  
  
"Mind joining me for lunch?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I'd love to join." Kagome said giggling.  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were eating their lunch as they enjoyed one another's company. It was silent, but not an uncomfortable one.  
  
The two finished as they walked out the room together as Sesshoumaru left.  
  
**  
  
Kagome sat in her room as she looked up at the ceiling. 'I'm bored.' Kagome thought as she lay back onto the soft bed.  
  
Kagome heard a knock and then the door opened.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Fluffy!" Kagome called as she jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Kagome." Was all he said.  
  
Kagome pulled away slowly as she smiled, "I'm bored, what are we going to do now?" Kagome asked as she noticed something different in his eyes. 'He looks colder.' Kagome thought as she felt him wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Anything you'd like." He said.  
  
Kagome made a small smile, 'He's different.' Kagome thought, "You choose." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, "Follow me."  
  
Kagome followed as she eyes him suspiciously, 'Something's not right.' Kagome thought as she noticed he wasn't himself.  
  
They made a turn as she saw another Sesshoumaru in another room. 'WHAT?!' Kagome's mind screamed, 'If that's Sesshoumaru, who's this?' Kagome thought as she backed away.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned, "What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
Kagome glared, "Y-You're not Sesshoumaru." Kagome stated.  
  
'Sesshoumaru' walked up to Kagome as he looked down at her.  
  
Kagome created an orb as she was about to attack him.  
  
"That won't work." He said as he grabbed her.  
  
Kagome kicked him in the shins, 'I knew something was out of place.' Kagome thought as she ran off the opposite direction.  
  
"Bitch, come back here!" 'Sesshoumaru' yelled.  
  
Kagome ran until she went to the room she saw the other Sesshoumaru, the real one. 'He's not here.' Kagome thought as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome slapped it off and turned around.  
  
It was Sango.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? You look desperate."  
  
"Sango, where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"he went to your room just a couple of seconds ago. Why?"  
  
"Tell him I need to find him, now." Kagome said as she ran off quickly.  
  
'What the?" Sango thought as she noticed another Sesshoumaru running after her. 'What?' Sango thought as she ran straight to Kagome's room to get the real Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome ran until she got tired and she felt two arms on her shoulder as she squirmed and then blasted a fire orb at the person. The fake Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I told you Kagome, that wont work." He said.  
  
Kagome glared as she thought, 'It my elements wont work, then.' Kagome thought as she felt him push her against the wall.  
  
"Don't make me have to force you to come with me." He said.  
  
"N-Naraku?" Kagome asked as she felt lips on her lips.  
  
Naraku had pushed his lips onto hers forcefully as Kagome squirmed.  
  
'NO!' Kagome's minds screamed, 'SESSHOUMARU!'  
  
Naraku kissed Kagome harder as he could her Kagome whimpering for help.  
  
Naraku took the chance to slid his tongue in when he did he heard someone yell.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!"  
  
Kagome bit down on Naraku's tongue as he pulled away and slapped Kagome.  
  
Kagome hit the floor as she kicked him as he held her still.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome cried out his name.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Naraku changed back into his real form as he smirked.  
  
"I'll be taking what belongs to me." Naraku laughed his 'kukuku' and then felt Kagome bight his hand.  
  
Kagome ran over to Sesshoumaru as she stuck her tongue out, "BASTARD!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Suddenly there was a rumble and a midnight blue unicorn appeared and attacked Naraku as he jumped into the air.  
  
Kagome knew her magic wont work, for some reason, so the only thing she could do without getting near him was sending her creatures to attack him.  
  
"Kagome, I will get you. Sesshoumaru, you will die and Kagome will be mine." Naraku said as he suddenly disappeared.  
  
Kagome sighed as she fell to the floor as the unicorn evaporated into liquid.  
  
Kagome mumbled under her breathe as Sesshoumaru knelt down to Kagome.  
  
"You alright Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. His voice was full of concern as he picked her up.  
  
Kagome 'eeped' as he carried her off.  
  
"You are to stay by my side at all time." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome frowned, "I can take care of myself." Kagome insisted, she didn't want to sound weak.  
  
"It didn't look like it." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
Kagome glared.  
  
"Kagome lets go." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome followed behind him.  
  
'At least he'll be right next to be all the time.' Kagome thought as she smiled.  
  
********  
  
A/N: How was it? Anyways please REVIEW! 


	12. Episode 12 I Can't Tell Him, Yet

A/N: THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Episode 12 - I Cant tell him, yet  
  
It had been one week since Kagome was supposed to be at Sesshoumaru's side at all time.  
  
Kagome thought it was boring. All Sesshoumaru ever did was have meetings with other demon lords and that was almost all the time. Kagome would listen to them talk about things and she'd tune out and daydream.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome were at a meeting, again. The meetings were always scheduled before the meeting was over.  
  
The meeting ended as Kagome got up and sighed, "That was boring, as ever."  
  
Sesshoumaru knew Kagome disliked being at the meetings, but he just didn't want Naraku near Kagome. He also didn't want to have her hurt or lose her.  
  
"Kagome, this was the last meeting for the next two months. So we have time to ourselves." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly as he noticed Kagome's face brightened.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded as Kagome smiled.  
  
"FINALLY!" Kagome cheered. "Do I still have to be with you at all times?" Kagome asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome groaned as she walked ahead with Sesshoumaru following.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I like you and all, but I think I need time alone." Kagome said yawning.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's behavior.  
  
"Sesshy." Kagome whined.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled. He knew Kagome would eventually act childish. Kagome always did after the meeting, hoping he would let her have some fun.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I'm hungry." Kagome simply said as Sesshoumaru walked ahead of Kagome.  
  
**  
  
Fast forwarding to night time. ^_^  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked into her room as she changed into a sleeping gown as she walked to her bed.  
  
Luckily Sesshoumaru didn't make her sleep with him just so he could protect her.  
  
Kagome snuggled under her blanket as she let out a sigh. 'Hopefully, the next couple of weeks won't be so boring.' Kagome thought as she fell asleep.  
  
Kagome tossed and turned in bed as she had a nightmare until she shot up out of bed breathing heavily.  
  
Kagome looked around.  
  
She was in her room.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh.  
  
Kagome got up and walked to her door as she ran down the hall.  
  
'Why did I have to have that nightmare?' Kagome thought as she stopped in front of Sesshoumaru's room. 'Well, here goes.' Kagome thought as she opened the door and peeped her head in.  
  
Kagome saw a sleeping Sesshoumaru. Kagome stared at him. He was gorgeous. His long silky silver hair draped around him as the blanket covered half of his body.  
  
Kagome gulped, 'On second thought, never mind.' Kagome thought as she noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes were opened. 'HOW COME I NEVER NOTICED HIS EYES WERE OPEN?!' Kagome's mind screamed as she saw him smirk. Kagome blushed as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Kagome, what are you, of all people, doing up so late?" Sesshoumaru asked teasingly.  
  
Kagome blushed and shook her head, "Um." Kagome began, "I-I had a nightmare?" Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved over a bit as he watched Kagome at the door.  
  
"Want my company?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome walked inside the room and closed the door and sat on the bed as she lay down and a blanket covered over her as she felt two arms around her.  
  
Kagome let out a giggle as she snuggled up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she sat up.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I, um, I need to tell you something." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat up.  
  
Kagome's face grew red as she looked down as she thought to herself, 'KAGOME! You can kill more then 50 demons and you can't even tell him you love him!' Kagome's mind screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed there was a bit of darkness in her eyes all of a sudden.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome looked up and waved her hands in front of her face, "Nothing, nothing." Kagome replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome nodded as she lay down and pulled the blanket up.  
  
Sesshoumaru did the same thing as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Kagome stared ahead as she snuggled up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Maybe I'll be able to tell him when I know he feels the same way.' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
-**  
  
A/N: Poor Kagome. She can kill demons, but can't tell Fluffy how she feels. -.-`  
  
Anyways. Please  
  
*******REVIEW******* 


	13. Episode 13 It Was Just A Dream

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Episode 13 - It Was Just A Dream  
  
Kagome rolled over on Sesshoumaru's bed, hoping to get some warmth, but she felt cold. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and frowned. Sesshoumaru wasn't in bed. Kagome sat up as she pulled the blanket up close to her body.  
  
'How did it get so cold?' Kagome thought as she looked around the room. 'I wonder where Sesshoumaru is.' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome got out of bed as she walked to the door and opened it as she went to her room and grabbed a warm soft kimono as she walked to the hot spring near the garden.  
  
Kagome took off her clothes as she slipped into the warm water as she sighed.  
  
Kagome laid there for about 15 minutes until she decided to go look for Sesshoumaru.  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked down the halls in her white kimono as she looked behind doors to see where Sesshoumaru was.  
  
Kagome stopped and let out a frustrated groan. "Where is HE?!" Kagome cried in frustration.  
  
Yura appeared and looked at Kagome with concern, "Kagome, are you alright? You look a bit flushed."  
  
Kagome sighed, "I'm looking for Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh. He's outside in the bath area." Yura said as she left.  
  
Kagome nodded, without thinking, she went out to the bathing area.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out as she heard him call out to her.  
  
"Kagome, you're finally awake?"  
  
"YEAH!" Kagome called back as she stopped, finally thinking, 'What if he's bathing?' Kagome thought as she blushed.  
  
Kagome then saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of Kagome, dripping wet, with a towel on his lower body staring at her. Kagome gulped as she blushed.  
  
"You were looking for me?" Sesshoumaru asked smirking as he saw Kagome blushed.  
  
"Um, yeah, since I found you, I'll be going now." Kagome said as she turned to walked away slowly as she was stopped.  
  
"Would you care to join?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome froze. Her blush darkened as she held her breathe.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome and touched her kimono as he undid it slowly.  
  
'This is not happening.' Kagome thought to herself as she felt herself grow hot.  
  
Sesshoumaru slid down her kimono as it hit the floor and Kagome was wearing her undergarments.  
  
Sesshoumaru touched Kagome's hips as Kagome took in a quick breathe. His hands were warm against her skin as she looked ahead blushing.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt his wet body against her back as she stood there.  
  
"Well, are you going to join me?" Sesshoumaru asked teasingly.  
  
Kagome turned and faced Sesshoumaru, still blushing, and nodded slowly.  
  
Kagome felt Sesshoumaru beginning to undo her undergarments as she stood still.  
  
Kagome felt her undergarment fall to the floor as she took in a breathe as she used her power's to retrieve a towel. Successfully, she did and Sesshoumaru didn't see a thing. He didn't look to happy. He actually was hoping to see Kagome nude.  
  
The two walked to the bathing area and Kagome slid in as did Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome sat there, feeling awkward. This wasn't their first time together almost nude, but she felt a bit nervous with him there.  
  
Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru moving closer to Kagome as she looked at him straight in the eye. He mover closer and their lips touched and they kissed as Sesshoumaru pulled away and undid Kagome's towel when...................  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. Facing a fully dressed Sesshoumaru. 'YOU just HAD to RUIN it!' Kagome mentally screamed. Kagome rubbed her eyes as she blushed, remembering her dream.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome blushing for an unknown reason and he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered, "WHY did you WAKE me up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Maybe because it's morning." Sesshoumaru said jokingly. "Or did you want to stay in your dream?"  
  
Kagome blushed furiously. "SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome whined.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Alright, hope you liked. Anyways review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW 


	14. Epidoe 14 Sesshoumaru Hates Humans

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. And here is the chapter you guys wanted.  
  
Episode 14 - Sesshoumaru hates Humans  
  
Days passed by as Kagome would always be at Sesshoumaru's side. It was like a routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to meeting, eat lunch, spend time together, bath, dinner, and go to bed. The usual.  
  
**  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome called as she ran to catch up to Sesshoumaru from all the way down the hall.  
  
"What is it Kagome." Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"You told me to be at your side at all times, that's what I'm doing." Kagome said as she smirked. Over the couple of days she tried to annoy him, she knew he was getting the hint, but he would act like he never minded.  
  
"Yes, why don't you go do something on your own today?" Sesshoumaru asked as he rubbed his temples from the headache he would soon get.  
  
Kagome smirked and walked down the separate direction down the hall.  
  
Kagome made a turn as she walked to her room. 'I want to go home.' Kagome thought as she shook her head, 'But this is also my home too, I guess.' Kagome thought as she looked down at her hand and fisted them. 'WHY IS HE SO OVERPROTECTIVE?! Sango told me he doesn't want anything to happen to me, yeah, I understand, but I can take care of myself! ARG!' Kagome thought angrily as she rubbed her head, 'HE IS SO CONFUSING!' Kagome screamed in her mind. And plopped down on the floor as she groaned. 'Maybe I should go and visit Rin and Kaede and then come back? Maybe he wont notice I was ever gone.' Kagome thought, 'No, I have to be in his room by nightfall. DAMN HIM!' Kagome thought as she got up. "Maybe I should just ask, that would be a lot easier." Kagome said as she walked out the door and began looking for Sesshoumaru.  
  
**  
  
Sesshoumaru walked the halls as she began thinking about Kagome. 'I wonder what Kagome's doing?' Sesshoumaru thought. He always knew because she was by his side, not today because she was annoying him. 'Why do I love this woman?' Sesshoumaru thought as he chuckled. 'Many reasons.'  
  
**  
  
Kagome saw a flash of silver as she ran towards it. 'FLUFFY!' Kagome thought as she turned a corner and bumped into someone. "Ow." Kagome groaned as she heard someone say something.  
  
"K-Kikyo?" The person asked.  
  
Kagome rubbed her head as she looked up, "Ki-Ky-o?" Kagome sounded out.  
  
The person extended his hand and helped her up.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome whispered as she bowed.  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" The man asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him questioningly.  
  
The man had silver hair and golden eyes like Sesshoumaru, but this man was half demon and looked more young and boyish.  
  
"Kikyo? Who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kikyo, stop playing! Did Sesshoumaru kidnap you here? I'll get that bastard!" The man growled.  
  
"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! WHO IS THIS KIKYO?! I'm not KIKYO! I'm Kagome, KA-GO-ME!" Kagome yelled at the man, "and SESSHOUMARU would never kidnap anyone!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
  
The man stared at Kagome and sniffed the air.  
  
"You're not Kikyo." He said as Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"And since you know my name, I think I should know yours." Kagome stated.  
  
"Inuyasha." He said simply.  
  
"Nice to meet you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she bowed, "And what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha eyed Kagome, "You don't look like a servant. Why are you, a human, doing of all places here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome growled, "And why cant a human like me be here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, everyone knows Sesshoumaru hates humans, like you." Inuyasha stated.  
  
'He, he hates humans?' Kagome thought, 'Does that mean he hates me?'  
  
"Hello?" Inuyasha asked as he waved his hands in front of Kagome's face.  
  
Little did the two know that Sesshoumaru had been watching the two talk/yell. Sesshoumaru growled when Inuyasha mentioned about him hating humans.  
  
'I may dislike humans, but that doesn't mean I dislike Kagome.' Sesshoumaru thought as he stood behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Little brother, what are you doing harassing Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Harassing her? Why would I?" Inuyasha retorted. "And why is there a human here? Is she your soon to be mate?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"No she is not." Sesshoumaru said calmly as the two noticed Kagome turning around and leaving with her head hung low.  
  
'He doesn't want anything to do with me, I'm a human.' Kagome thought sadly as tears began to form in her eyes as she walked and turned the corner to her room.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and pushed Inuyasha out of the way.  
  
"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled, "I CAME HERE TO TALK!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and glared.  
  
"Don't tell me you have feelings for her." Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he was right in front of Inuyasha and holding him by the neck within a second. "Don't you ever talk about Kagome that way, and don't go near her." Sesshoumaru whispered in a deadly tone.  
  
"You care about her huh?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru released him.  
  
"That is none of your concerns." Sesshoumaru simply said as his thought were telling him to go talk to Kagome.  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd go after that woman of yours, because I told her you hated humans, so, she might think you hate her and you know what happens." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, "When have I ever taken advice from you? Never. And im not going to start now." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Inuyasha turned and walked off, "You know what? Never mind what I came here for, I don't need anything. OH, except to have your blessings for my mate and me." Inuyasha said grinning.  
  
The two brothers never seemed to get along until right now. Not exactly, but almost.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sesshoumaru said as he turned.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I hope you and your MATE the best." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly as he began walking again.  
  
He heard Inuyasha begin to leave as Inuyasha yelled, "THANKS, AND GOOD LUCK WITH YOU MATE!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and Inuyasha was gone, "That stupid runt." Sesshoumaru growled as he began to go to Kagome's room.  
  
**  
  
Kagome took a bag and began packing things like clothes, undergarments, brushes, etc.  
  
The door opened and she turned and saw Sesshoumaru as she began packing faster.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Packing."  
  
"What are you doing packing?"  
  
"I'm visiting my home."  
  
"This is your home."  
  
"My original home."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I miss Kaede and Rin. I'll be gone for a month."  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome spun around, "WHY NOT!?" Kagome demanded.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, "Naraku may take advantage and kidnap you." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Kagome whispered.  
  
"If you go, I'll be with you at all times."  
  
"No." Kagome said.  
  
'What has gotten into her?' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"I want some time alone." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru realized Kagome was being this way was because what Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me you hated HUMANS?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru noticed the sadness in her voice.  
  
"I, I dislike them, but not you." Sesshoumaru said softly.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I'm a human, which means you hate me." Kagome whispered.  
  
"NO. I don't hate you Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
Kagome hung her head as she looked up at Sesshoumaru with glassy eyes.  
  
"I want to have some time alone. Visit Kaede and Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he hugged Kagome, trying, and hoping, she wouldn't begin to cry. "Alright, as long as you let me accompany you."  
  
Kagome nodded weakly.  
  
**  
  
'I CANT BELEAVE I AM LETTING HIM COME ALONG!' Kagome's mind screamed.  
  
"Kagome, are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome nodded as she and Sesshoumaru began leaving.  
  
**  
  
A/N: NEXT CHAPTER COMIGN UP SOON! But to keep yourself busy.......  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
REVIEW 


	15. Episode 15 Kouga, Blood, and Naraku

Episode 15 - Kouga, Blood, and Naraku  
  
Kagome had insisted to walk half way and fly the rest. Kagome wanted to see nature, and Sesshoumaru agreed.  
  
The two walked as Kagome would smile. "It's nice for a change. Without demons attacking me at every second I walk." Kagome said giggling.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes. "So you like the environment." Sesshoumaru stated the obvious.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"So Sesshoumaru, so tell me, what will the Northern, Southern, and eastern lords think when they find out that the great Sesshoumaru is off with a human?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "Who says they'd find out?" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome giggled.  
  
"You know Fluffy?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at her.  
  
"I really like spending time with you." Kagome said.  
  
"We are practically at one another's side." Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"I mean, alone. Without people or anyone around. Me being myself and you being yourself." Kagome said as she wirld around in circles.  
  
"Kagome, you already act like yourself." Sesshoumaru said chuckling at her abrupt stop.  
  
"Well, uh, then you being yourself." Kagome said grinning.  
  
The two walked on until they reached a river.  
  
"I'm tired Sesshoumaru." Kagome complained.  
  
"Oh, I thought you wanted to walk, Ka-Go-Me." Sesshoumaru joked.  
  
Kagome groaned, "But Fluffy-Chan, I'm tired. Carry me!" Kagome pleaded as she joked a bit.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome bridal style and within a second he was in the air.  
  
Kagome giggled as she snuggled up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wake me when we're there ok?" Kagome asked as she yawned.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer as he kept flying.  
  
***  
  
Kagome opened her eyes lazily as she heard someone whispering.  
  
"S-Sesshou-maru?" Kagome mumbled.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the bundle in his arms.  
  
"Did you say s-something?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru said slowly.  
  
"That's odd." Kagome whispered as she yawned and Sesshoumaru landed as he placed Kagome on the ground.  
  
Kagome suddenly let out a loud cry of pain as she fell to the floor holding her head.  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked worrily as he tried to help Kagome as he felt a force push him back. "K-Kagome!" Sesshoumaru called as he ran back at her as he was pushed back as Kagome was suddenly in a huge orb of light.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what was going on. "MAKE WHAT STOP?!" Sesshoumaru asked as he tried getting closer.  
  
"T-The voices!" Kagome screamed as she clutched onto her head as she screamed.  
  
'Voices?' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked around.  
  
There were shadows bouncing around the trees as Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru attacked the shadows as the shadows disappeared.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Kagome's screamed as Sesshoumaru looked back at her as he saw shadows dancing around her.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome struggled to get up as she was beat down to the ground as the shadows beat her.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sliced a shadow as it dissolved and Kagome got up slowly as she tackled one that was laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru killed the other shadows as Kagome sat on a shadow.  
  
Sesshoumaru cut off the shadow's head as he lifted Kagome into his arms.  
  
"Kagome, a-are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts as she nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome frowning as she looked straight ahead.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up ahead as he saw Kouga.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled lowly as he felt Kagome put her hand on his arm.  
  
Kagome then turned to him and smiled and kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised as he soon kissed her back.  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear Kouga growling angrily as Sesshoumaru ran his claws through Kagome's hair as he heard her moan.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY WOMEN!" Kouga yelled as he attacked Sesshoumaru, BUT Sesshoumaru jumped in the air with Kagome as he landed on the ground and smiled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed as she held onto Sesshoumaru's arm.  
  
"KOUGA! LEAVE US ALONE!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kouga growled as he lunged at Sesshoumaru as he was about to attack something killed Kouga as Kouga's body splattered into pieces as Kagome stared in horror. Kagome was covered in blood.  
  
'B-Blood.' Kagome thought as she touched her hands that were covered in blood.  
  
"N-No." Kagome whispered. Kagome had never seen so much blood. Even though she had killed many demons, she had never stayed to watch the demons die. Or has she ever been covered in so much blood.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he saw the horror on Kagome's face and looked up ahead and saw..........  
  
"Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled dangerously as he pulled Kagome closer to him.  
  
"Well, I see we meet again, Sesshoumaru. Hand the girl over."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Then I will take her by, force."  
  
Naraku went flying at the two as Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome seemed to be still in shock and thinking. Sesshoumaru fled for the safety of Kagome.  
  
'What's wrong with her?' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Kagome sat on the floor as she stared at her hands as shook her head and stood up.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru began.  
  
"I-I need t-to get the b-b-blood off of me." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and headed for a river to clean up. He was also covered in blood.  
  
A/N: ^.^  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
REVIEW 


	16. Episode 16 Kick In The Shins

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed!  
  
Episode 16 - Kick In the Shins  
  
Kagome sat near a river as she removed her clothes quickly with Sesshoumaru standing not to far away doing the same thing.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard a splash as he turned and saw Kagome in the water cleaning herself off as he blushed. He could clearly see her breast.  
  
Kagome rubbed the blood off as she saw the water was turning red, so she walked a bit farther where the water was clean and finished up as she turned around and saw Sesshoumaru cleaning himself.  
  
Kagome blushed as she looked down at the water.  
  
Kagome grabbed her clothes as she dunked it into the water and her hands glowed as she pulled out her kimono and glowed again, and the kimono was clean. Kagome smiled as she got out and changed.  
  
Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's clothes and did the same thing as she turned around and handed it to him as he changed.  
  
***  
  
There was an awkward silence as the two finally reached the village.  
  
Kagome smiled, "We're finally here."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked ahead as Kagome ran after him.  
  
The two entered Kaede's hut as Kagome smiled as she saw Kaede and Rin eating.  
  
"Ahem." Kagome cleared her throat as the two looked up.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEE" Rin screamed as she launched herself at Kagome, thus, knocking Kagome over.  
  
"R-Rin, it's nice to see you too." Kagome giggled.  
  
"I Missed YOU!" Rin cried. "Kaede did too, I think." Rin said childishly.  
  
Kagome smiled and laughed, "I've missed you two, so what's new?"  
  
"LOOK KAGOME! I lost a tooth!" Rin said as she smiled. Her lover tooth was missing as Kagome giggled at the sight.  
  
"Ahem, Kagome, it's nice to have you back." Kaede said as she looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was at the hut's entrance. "It's nice to see you too, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing as he put up his emotionless mask.  
  
Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru and walked up to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome as Kagome smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru kneeled down to Rin.  
  
"Hello, Rin." Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"HI!" Rin smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru winced. 'Damn, she's loud.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"What's your name?" Rin asked, even though she knew his name.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru simply said.  
  
"Well, my name is Rin, um, ooOooOoh." Rin trailed off as she started touching Sesshoumaru's tail.  
  
Sesshoumaru found the little girl annoying. [I THINK RIN'S CUTE]  
  
Kagome giggled as Sesshoumaru glanced over at her with a 'What's so funny' expression.  
  
Rin finally let go and ran over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." Rin called.  
  
"Yes Rin?" Kagome asked as she knelt down.  
  
"Let's eat dinner!" Rin said as she pulled on Kagome's hand and Sesshoumaru's.  
  
The four ate as they talked, well; Sesshoumaru was quiet until asked a question.  
  
**  
  
Kagome laid on her futon as she started thinking about a certain 'Yokai.'  
  
Kagome sighed. 'People say love it right around the corner for everyone. I think I might be walking in circles. -_-;' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Kagome suddenly heard a 'Pssst.'  
  
'What?' Kagome thought as she looked around.  
  
Kagome got up and walked out of her room and to the hut door.  
  
"Is someone here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Out here."  
  
Kagome walked outside as she followed a shadow to the woods.  
  
'How stupid is it to follow a stranger into the woods?' Kagome thought as she was about to leave. She was beginning to freak out.  
  
"Her you."  
  
Kagome turned around and saw a kid.  
  
"What kid?" Kagome asked grumpily. She wasn't happy.  
  
"HEY STUPID I'M NOT A KID!" He said as he turned into a man.  
  
"Whoh." Kagome whispered.  
  
"STUPID!" The 'Man' said.  
  
"You're stupid." Kagome said back. [Childish, I know.]  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Oh wait, you aren't stupid, calling you stupid would be an insult to all stupid people." Kagome said sarcastically. [I love insult. I use it almost everyday, until I was told I was stupid so many times. -_-; the world is so cruel. T_T]  
  
Kagome turned to leave as she was stopped by the 'man.'  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Listen to me stupid!" The man said.  
  
"Kid, you're not fooling anyone here." Kagome said as she yawned.  
  
The kid kicked Kagome in the shins as he ran away.  
  
"Arg." Kagome cried as she rubbed her leg mumbling about weird midnight kids kicking you in the shins for not listening to them.  
  
"That was a very nice way of handling it." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome looked up and groaned.  
  
"Not now Fluffy." Kagome growled.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow."  
  
**  
  
A/N: Poor Kagome. weird kid. *shivers* Anywho..  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
V  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|REVIEW|  
  
|  
  
V 


	17. Episode 17 I Thought You Were Dead

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I kept getting homework and projects I needed done and I didn't have the chance to update. SORRY! @_@ Oh and thanks for reviewing ^.^ So... Here's the story.  
  
Episode 17 - I Thought You Were Dead  
  
Kagome waved goodbye to Kaede and Rin as she turned to Sesshoumaru and frowned.  
  
"What are you looking at Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she eyes him suspiciously as if she was accusing him.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, "You look beautiful."  
  
Kagome's face flared bright red as she pouted a bit, "Don't say that."  
  
"Oh and why not?"  
  
"Because!" Kagome said still blushing.  
  
"Are you denying that you are not beautiful, but ugly?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned down and picked Kagome up as he leapt into the air as he heard a surprised gasp come from Kagome and smirked.  
  
Sesshoumaru flew through the sky as he would glance down at Kagome once and a while and smiled a tiny smile.  
  
Kagome slowly closed her eyes as she felt darkness overtake her.  
  
***  
  
DREAM *Kagome's POV*  
  
I was walking. I don't know where, but I was walking. Nowhere in particular, but I felt like I needed something. Something to make me whole. Then. I saw it. Something shining pink up ahead. I walked towards it. Feeling lonely. Feeling the need to have someone to hold me. Someone to love me. Someone like. Sesshoumaru.  
  
I reached out my hand to the shining light as it disappeared and reappeared. It was a heart. A beautiful heart. It was a beautiful shade of pink and it looked so fragile. It felt like it was made of glass and if I dropped it, It would break into millions of unfixable pieces.  
  
Suddenly I heard a cry of pain and everything around me changed.  
  
Around me was a huge field filled with blood and demons body parts. I gasped at what I saw not to far away from me.  
  
A man lying on the ground. Motionless. I dropped the beautiful heart as it clashed to the floor as it shattered into millions of pieces. My chest twisted and turned until I couldn't take the pain in my heart. It felt like the beautiful heart I just dropped not so long ago. I ran towards the man lying on the ground with his long silver hair surrounding him, which was once silver, but now blood red. I ran as fast as I could, but every step I took didn't seem to be getting me anywhere. I panicked and screamed.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
** End of Dream **  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome screamed as Sesshoumaru suddenly was surprised at the outburst and looked down at Kagome as she was now fully awake, eyes filled with tears of hurt and pain.  
  
"K-Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked as he landed on the ground and looked at Kagome as he placed her on the ground as well.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru." Kagome cried as her arms went around his waist as tears fell freely from her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
"I, I, I, I, I THOUGHT YOU WERE, DEAD!" Kagome cried as she felt a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Kagome, it's alright, it was just a nightmare. I'm right here. With you." Sesshoumaru whispered as he caressed Kagome's cheeks.  
  
Kagome nodded as she clung onto his kimono shirt for her life.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Kagome kissed him back as she held onto his kimono without letting go.  
  
The two pulled away as Sesshoumaru saw Kagome smile a tiny smile.  
  
"You feel better?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and he flew off towards the castle.  
  
***  
  
Kagome laid next to Sesshoumaru in bed as she began to think about the nightmare she had earlier that day. 'What does that mean?' Kagome thought as she turned and hugged Sesshoumaru closer to her, making sure he was there. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt Kagome hug him as he hugged her back. 'That dream she had, it shook her up this bad.' Sesshoumaru thought as he held Kagome close to his chest.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Sorry it's not as long as my other chapters, but please it was what I could think of at the moment. Anywho.  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
V  
  
v 


	18. Episode 18 I want to be with you foreve...

EPISODE 18 - I Want to Be with You Forever  
  
Days passed smoothly. Everything was fine. Kagome was fine. Sesshoumaru was fine. Everyone was.  
  
Kagome walked down the halls nervously in a long midnight blue kimono with her hair tied in a low tail.  
  
Kagome looked around, 'I have to tell him. I can't keep it inside any longer!' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Kagome turned a corner and saw Sesshoumaru walking with Jaken following him.  
  
'That's odd. He usually has me walk with him. *sweat drop* I have to always be with him.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called as Sesshoumaru turned around and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome stopped running.  
  
'T-That doesn't sound like him.' Kagome thought as she walked up to him, 'H- His eyes.. NARAKU' Kagome's mind screamed as she walked up to him and hugged him as he hand glowed and she pushed her hands to his stomach and he let out a grown as he flew 20 feet.  
  
Kagome turned and ran off.  
  
'That's the reason no one's here!' Kagome thought as she ran outside to the garden and saw millions of demons fighting.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Naraku coming at her as she ran outside and ran through dead piles of bodies.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!" Kagome cried as she ran to look for him.  
  
"KAGOME."  
  
Kagome looked up as Sesshoumaru landed on the ground and picked her up and flew off.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered, "What's going on? Why is Naraku here again?"  
  
"He doesn't seem to give up."  
  
Kagome frowned, "Are you going to leave everyone back there?"  
  
"They'll be fine."  
  
Sesshoumaru landed in a clearing when suddenly there was a miasma fog.  
  
Kagome coughed as she looked around and saw Sesshoumaru frowning as he reached out and held her.  
  
"I-It's Naraku." Kagome whispered.  
  
"KuKuKuKuKu."  
  
Naraku appeared as the fog disappeared and he stood there with his servants. Kanna and Kagura.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kagome as he glared at Naraku.  
  
Naraku just laughed as he waved his hand as Kanna and Kagura flew at Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and jumped out of the way.  
  
"Kagome, get as far away from here as you can."  
  
"NO! I'm not leaving you here." Kagome cried.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped again as he put Kagome on the ground far away from Kanna, Kagura, and Naraku. "Kagome, please, for me. I'll be fine. I promise."  
  
Kagome looked at him, "Please, you have to stay alive. I need you."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded as he jumped back to where Kanna and Kagura was.  
  
Sesshoumaru attacked Kanna and Kagura as fast as he could so that they couldn't harm Kagome.  
  
Within a matter of time Sesshoumaru killed Kanna and Kagura was left.  
  
Sesshoumaru lunged at Kagura with poisonous claws that melted through her and she let out a loud scream of pain and disappeared.  
  
Sesshoumaru landed on the ground as he looked at Naraku on the other side on the clearing.  
  
"KuKuKu. So you managed to kill them, but you won't be able to kill me!"  
  
Naraku jumped at Sesshoumaru and the fight went on.  
  
***  
  
Kagome stood on the forest where Sesshoumaru left her. She couldn't move. She was scared that something would happen to Sesshoumaru, so she formed a bow and arrow in her hand and walked back to where the fight would be slowly.  
  
Kagome heard a rustle and turned as she saw a snake demon as she stung her bow and arrows and shot at the demon.  
  
Kagome groaned as she threw the bow and arrows on the ground.  
  
Kagome ran towards the fight which was about 3 miles away.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru pinned Naraku up against a tree and ran his claw through his stomach as Naraku just smirked and he disappeared, but there was only a piece of wood left.  
  
"What."  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly felt something go through his body as he turned and saw Naraku smirking.  
  
"Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled as he pulled the sword in his back and threw it to the ground and charged at Naraku.  
  
Naraku and Sesshoumaru fought like there was no tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Kagome ran as she soon slowed to a jog then to a walk.  
  
Kagome breathe heavily as she began to run again.  
  
'He cant lose. He cant die! I haven't told him yet!' Kagome's mind screamed as she ran until she heard a sickening cry of pain and the sound of blood splatting.  
  
Kagome turned pale as she froze in one spot.  
  
Kagome began to run at full speed as she saw Sesshoumaru laying on the ground emotionless with blood everywhere. He kimono, his hair, and the ground all around him.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she suddenly felt a horrible dark consuming energy inside of her as she stared at Naraku with hate.  
  
"NARAKU! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lunges.  
  
**  
  
Back at the castle  
  
Everyone was fighting until.....  
  
"NARAKU! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!" Went through the air.  
  
****  
  
Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she suddenly glowed Black, Purple, and Red.  
  
Kagome's finger nails suddenly glowed and turned into demon claws as she charged at Naraku with incredible speed.  
  
"I WONT LET YOU LIVE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome lunged and scratched Naraku's arm as she lunged again and her nails dug into his stomach as he claws extended and went through Naraku's body.  
  
Kagome pulled away as she screamed with pain.  
  
He head felt like it was going to explode when suddenly a huge icicle came out of the ground and went through Naraku's body as the pain in Kagome's head went away.  
  
The icicle had gone through Naraku's body, instantly killing him.  
  
The burst of energy that went through her earlier disappeared as she turned to Sesshoumaru and tears fell from her eyes as she ran to him.  
  
'Sesshoumaru, no." Kagome's mind cried.  
  
Kagome slumped to the ground next to Sesshoumaru as she turned him over slowly.  
  
His eyes were closed and he was breathing lightly.  
  
Kagome fell on top of Sesshoumaru's body as he heart ached like her heart had broken into thousands of shards and flew away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome cried softly. "You can't leave me. You promised you'd win. You said you wouldn't lose." Kagome cried. "I need you."  
  
Kagome cried as she pulled away and stared at Sesshoumaru. Her body was now covered with Sesshoumaru's blood.  
  
"Why?" Kagome whispered. "I never got to tell you how I felt." Kagome whispered.  
  
Kagome took off her necklace that Sesshoumaru had given her and placed it into Sesshoumaru's cold hands as it glowed, "I love you." Kagome whispered as she collapsed onto Sesshoumaru's body and cried.  
  
Kagome suddenly glowed, "I wish none of this happened, I wish that Naraku never exisited, if we had never met then this wouldn't have ever happened. It's my fault." Kagome cried. "I wish you were still alive. Here with me." Kagome's last tear fell onto Sesshoumaru as she whispered, "I want to be with you, forever. I love you, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome's body glowed brighter and brighter until the glowing suddenly stopped and a shock of wave went through the land.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt Sesshoumaru move as she pulled away slowly as she stared in shock.  
  
The blood from earlier was gone. Sesshoumaru's wound was gone. He seemed fine. His pale lifeless cheeks were not cold but warm.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered as she touched his cheeks. 'What's going on?'  
  
Sesshoumaru's golden eyes opened slowly as he smiled as his fangs showed, "I love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome stared at him as he wrapped his arms around her and Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "No, you're suppose to be dead. How can this be?" Kagome cried, "I thought you were dead!"  
  
Those words suddenly made the two pull away, "The dream." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, "Was this your dream?"  
  
"Yes, but only to where you laid dead." Kagome whispered. Kagome lunged at Sesshoumaru and hugged him. "Sesshoumaru, I love you. And I always will. I want to be with you, forever."  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome, "Then we shall be together, forever. Kagome, I love you. Will you be my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked as he held Kagome's cheeks as he caressed her soft cheek with his thumb.  
  
Kagome smiled, "YES." Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru as he fell over and the two laughed.  
  
The laughing stopped when their lips touched softly.  
  
'I love you.' Went though Sesshoumaru's mind.  
  
'I want to be with you, forever.' Went thought Kagome's mind.  
  
"I love you."  
  
***  
  
THE END  
  
The End  
  
THE END  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: WOW!! FINALLY FINSIHED!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! Sorry, no sequal. ^.^ But I do have other stories you guys can read! Thanks and please REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


End file.
